Conspiracy Control
by BeliefinFlower
Summary: Pernah mendengar pernyataan klasik bahwa semua yang ada di dunia ini hanyalah sebuah konspirasi? Sebagai manusia, mereka hanya bisa berupaya untuk mengontrolnya. Ya, mereka. Keenam orang tim pengungkap konspirasi. / Chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

_Saat utasan tali-tali bernama kenafsuan duniawi berlomba untuk menjerat dunia, _

_pernahkah kau berpikir motif-motif apa saja yang menjadi dasarnya?_

_Karena menurutku, yang mereka lakukan tak ubahnya hanya seperti menembakkan peluru angin._

_Terasa puas secara fisik, namun sesungguhnya tak ada hasilnya._

_._

* * *

_._

Malam kali ini begitu pekat, hitam mendominasi terang milik si bintang dan biasan cahaya matahari milik si bulan. Setidaknya deskripsi melankolis singkat tersebut akan menjadi sumber inspiratif jika dikembangkan lebih lanjut oleh para pujangga atau para filsuf kehidupan.

Sayangnya bagi Akashi Seijuurou, suasana yang membungkus malam kali ini sedikitpun tidak sanggup untuk mengais perhatiannya. Kesepuluh jemarinya masih bergerak separo statis, bekerjasama dengan sepasang mata _heterochrome _miliknya yang masih terfokus pada sebuah layar laptop kecil. Dua indra tersebut masih mencoba berkonsentrasi dalam waktu bersamaan guna menguak informasi-informasi yang berposisi jauh dari genggaman pemahamannya. Hela nafas pun tak jarang menjadi jeda aktivitas sebagai penenang, mengingat hal yang sedang ia kuak kali ini memang bukanlah suatu perkara yang masuk ke dalam golongan mudah.

Dua bola mata Akashi bergulir perlahan, mendarat pada kelima sosok yang saat ini sedang terbaring pulas serempak di atas deretan sofa berposisi tidak jauh dari ordinatnya. Alam bawah sadar dari sebagian mereka tak segan untuk menunjukkan ekspresi kelelahan. Terang saja, hari ini tenaga mereka sudah terforsir untuk bekerja di atas titik batasnya. Kendati demikian Akashi selalu mengetahui dan mengakui bahwa teman-temannya ini adalah tetap yang terbaik, mereka selalu memberikan hasil nyaris—atau bahkan sesekali—mencapai titik sempurna dalam setiaptugas. Hal tersebut adalah satu fakta yang tidak bisa terbuang dari sela otaknya, membentuk satu prinsip bahwa ia tidak pernah salah untuk memilih kelima orang tersebut. Perlahan dan tanpa sadar, pria _heterochrome_ tersebut pun mengulas senyum kecil nan singkat sebelum ia kembali menjatuhkan seluruh perhatiannya pada pekerjaan yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat terjeda.

_Drrrrt drrrrt_

Bunyi getar ponselnya menjadi jeda kedua.

"Akashi_-kun ..._"

Tampaknya bukan hanya Akashi yang merasa sedikit terganggu oleh vibrasi ponselnya itu, layar ponsel yang berkelap-kelip dalam ruangan temaram tersebut juga telah membuat salah satu temannya terjaga. Diliriknya sepasang mata biru muda itu yang terlihat sayu, tanda si pemilik belum dalam kondisi sepenuhnya sadar terbangun.

"... belum tidur, Akashi_-kun_?"

Jeda sejenak, hanya ada respon dari keheningan.

"Akashi-_kun_?"

"Sebentar lagi, Tetsuya." Jawaban singkat yang dilontarkan Akashi membuat Kuroko mengerjapkan mata, ia merasakan segelintir harmonisasi yang tidak pas dari getaran suara pria tersebut. "Kau kembalilah tidur. Murid-muridmu masih membutuhkanmu besok pagi."

Kuroko dapat melihat Akashi yang melayangkan pandangan singkat ke arahnya sebelum pria tersebut perlahan bangkit dari posisi duduknya untuk melangkah menjauh—mengakhiri interaksi.

Pada detik selanjutnya, helaian rambut biru muda milik Kuroko sudah kembali tersibak di atas bantal dan tertindih oleh kepalanya. Ia memutuskan menuruti perintah Akashi, meski dua sudut matanya masih awas untuk mengikuti gerakan pria _heterochrome_ tersebut. Penglihatannya saat ini memang hanya dapat memproyeksikan tampak belakang dari figur seorang Akashi Seijuurou, ia tidak tahu guratan macam apa yang sedang terpampang di wajahnya.

Namun Kuroko tidak mengerti kenapa ia masih tidak bisa melepaskan arah pandangannya dari sosok tersebut, bahkan ketika Akashi sudah lenyap dari pandangannya.

Rasanya dua sisi bibir Kuroko sejenak ingin kembali terbuka untuk melontarkan rangkaian kata-kata tanya.

'_Apa isi pesan yang baru saja sampai ke ponselmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?'_

Dan yang terpenting—

_'A__pakah semua baik-baik saja?'_

Namun ia memutuskan untuk merapatkan mulutnya, menyimpan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut sampai dua jarum jam penunjuk waktu membawanya pada esok hari. Lagipula seperti yang Akashi katakan, murid-murid kecilnya di taman kanak-kanak masih membutuhkan dirinya besok pagi-pagi sekali.

.

.

* * *

**Judul: Conspiracy Control**

_**Genre**_**: **_General, Crime, future!AU_

**Karakter: **GoM, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, Takao Kazunari, Haizaki Shougo, Nijimura Shuuzou

_**Warn(s):**__ Future!AU, maybe Out of Character, Typo, Characters death, OCs_

_**Rating**_**: **T

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_Image © 弥生 pixiv_

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Tatsuya! Oi, Tatsuya!"

Seseorang yang namanya baru terpanggil itu menggulirkan bola matanya pada sumber suara, menunjukkan rasa penasaran yang perlahan merambati sirkuit otaknya. Jelas saja, penunjuk waktu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya belum menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi namun Kagami Taiga tiba-tiba sudah menginjakkan kaki di depan pintu kamarnya. Hal yang tidak biasa, mengingat Himuro Tatsuya selalu menjadi orang yang menjemput—bukan yang dijemput.

Pria bersurai hitam tersebut pun menepuk meja di hadapannya, secara nonverbal memberi perintah Kagami untuk duduk, "Ada apa, Taiga?"

"Kau sudah melihat berita pagi ini?"

Himuro mengangkat alis, kepalanya pun menggeleng kemudian, "Tidak. Aku belum sempat. Ada apa memangnya?"

_Smartphone_ milik Kagami mendadak terangkat naik sampai sejajar di hadapan wajah Himuro, memperlihatkan kumpulan kata yang membentuk baris kalimat—berita pagi dengan _headline_ yang menggunakan _font_ besar—dan cukup membuat dua bola mata Himuro membulat dalam satu keterkejutan.

"_Leader_ tim konspirasi ... dia ... duh, kau baca saja sendiri." Kagami mendesah gusar sembari mengacak belakang kepala, tampak tidak sanggup untuk meneruskan kalimat. Ia memutuskan untuk memindah tangankan _gadget_ miliknya itu pada pria raven tersebut.

Himuro menerima serta menarik barang tersebut ke dalam genggamannya, menggulirkan tatapan singkat sebagai balasan sebelum perhatiannya beralih pada bacaan berita yang belum sempat ia selesaikan.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Mengejutkan sekali, 'kan, Tatsuya?"

Sepasang manik hitam itu masih menelusuri rangkaian kalimat yang terbingkai oleh si benda elektronik tersebut, guliran waktu setengah menit ia habiskan untuk menyerap informasi dari isi berita. "_Well_, aku harus mengatakan bahwa berita ini sangat mengejutkan. Kau yakin berita ini benar? Maksudku ... Akashi ... aku tidak percaya orang seperti dia bisa mengalami hal seperti ini."

Kagami menghela napas ketika melihat respon Himuro yang sudah sempat ia prediksi, "Aku sudah menelepon Kuroko lima menit setelah membaca berita tersebut, dan katanya berita itu memang benar. Ada yang mengincar kediaman mereka tadi malam, sekitar tujuh atau delapan orang ... dan malam itu yang menyadari hal itu hanya Akashi."

Alis Himuro bertaut seolah kesulitan untuk memasukkan kalimat tersebut ke dalam jalur logis otaknya, "Akashi tidak mampu menghadapi mereka semua?"

"Kau bandingkan saja, Tatsuya. Satu lawan tujuh. Kalau dengan tangan kosong memang tidak masalah, tapi yang namanya _handgun_ selalu bisa dipakai dari berbagai arah. Heh. Dan jangan meremehkan Akashi, Kuroko mengatakan enam orang dari mereka itu berhasil Akashi bunuh meskipun pada akhirnya dia sendiri tidak selamat. Mereka berhasil membawa Akashi."

"Ah ... ya, aku mengerti." Himuro hanya bisa melontarkan kalimat sederhana itu sembari mengangguk kecil meski ia masih merasa ada sensasi kecil dari kalimat tersebut yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. "Dan aku sangat menyayangkan bahwa Akashi yang tidak beruntung. Kita semua tahu bahwa pemimpin tim itu yang terhandal."

Depresi kecil merasuk seketika Kagami menyadari bahwa rangkaian kata tersebut masuk ke dalam lingkaran fakta. "Aku tahu bahwa hal itu sudah menjadi resiko mereka sendiri saat pembentukan tim. Bahkan bukan hanya lima anggota lain yang terancam nyawanya. Tapi kita sebagai orang yang meminta bantuan juga ikut terancam, 'kan?"

"Resiko paling besar tetap saja ada pada mereka, Taiga."

Helaian merah rambut Kagami merosot turun seiring dengan kepalanya yang menunduk, "Kau benar ..."

"Dan sepertnya orang-orang kita masih tidak cukup untuk melindungi mereka, aku akan meminta Alex untuk memperketat pengamanan." Himuro mendesah gusar, mengusap pelipisnya sejenak sebelum tangannya bergerak dan mengamit ponselnya untuk mengkonversi kata-kata yang baru saja ia ucapkan untuk menjadi realita.

"Kau punya prediksi kira-kira siapa yang melakukan hal ini? Aku tahu musuh mereka banyak, tapi kira-kira yang bisa membuat satu penyangga terkuat tim itu runtuh ...," Kagami menggumam pelan, dua bola matanya sedikit menerawang. "Bahkan saat kutanya Kuroko tentang hal ini, katanya mereka juga masih belum bisa memastikan."

"Terlalu banyak _list _musuh. Lagi pula tim itu tidak akan begitu bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui resiko-resiko yang ada saat mereka menyetujui untuk bekerjasama dengan kita. Meskipun ini adalah hal terberat pertama yang pernah mereka alami, namun aku yakin kejadian seperti ini tidak luput dari prediksi mereka." Napas berat untuk yang kesekian kalinya terhela, mengiringi getaran ponselnya yang kembali menarik perhatiannya. Setelah membaca singkat isi pesan tersebut, satu pikiran terlintas di putaran otaknya. Dalam satu gerakan Himuro bangkit berdiri serta menepuk pelan bahu Kagami. "Sebaiknya kita pergi menemui mereka, Taiga."

.

* * *

.

"KISE!"

Pilot muda itu sontak mengangkat satu tangannya dan dilambaikannya kemudian. Satu lengkung senyum masih terukir dengan awet pada wajahnya, mengiringi derap-derap langkah kakinya yang bergerak cepat menuju sang oknum yang baru memanggilnya tadi, "Yo, Aomine_-cchi_!"

Aomine Daiki menggeram kesal, dalam hitungan detik polisi itu pun mendaratkan satu jitakan mulus pada kepala sang _blondie_, "Idiot! Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk mengambil alih jam penerbangan yang bukan tanggung jawabmu, hah?!"

Dua sisi bibir Kise mengerucut. Respon _care_ dari Aomine sungguh Kise hargai, tapi rasa sakit yang berdenyut tanpa ampun di kepalanya ini sangat tidak bisa dihargai jika harus selalu ia rasakan secara kontinu.

Dua bahu Kise pun terangkat kemudian, mengiringi garis lengkung bulan sabit yang secara simetris kembali muncul di wajah porselen sang mantan model tersebut, "Lalu aku harus membiarkan rencana mereka berhasil? Membiarkan kecelakaan pesawat itu benar-benar terjadi dan heboh menjadi berita … kemudian menutupi kasus pelecehan seksual yang dilakukan oleh salah satu anggota direktur itu? Aomine-_cchi_ juga tahu 'kan cuma aku yang bisa menghentikan pesawat itu dari kita berlima."

Aomine hanya mendecih sebal.

"_Leader_ tahu anggotanya bisa melaksanakan hal ini dengan baik kok, Aomine_-cchi_. Akashi-_cchi_ kan selalu benar."

Senyum bangga sang pilot muda—yang sebenarnya cukup memuakkan untuk Aomine—mau tidak mau harus ditelannya juga, bagaimanapun kata-kata yang baru saja tercelat dari Kise itu memang benar berporos pada faktanya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kejadian persisnya? Apa benar seperti yang Akashi prediksi tentang kesengajaan petugas ATC tentang panduan pengambilan arah?" Polisi ini baru fokus pada pekerjaannya setelah kurang lebih menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit untuk urusan di luar interogasinya.

Kise mengangguk cepat sebagai satu jawaban lugas.

"Benar-benar persis dengan yang Akashi prediksi?" Aomine mengangkat alis, memastikan satu kali lagi.

"_Aho_mine-_cchi_, kalau aku tidak melakukan sesuai apa yang ditulis di pekerjaan terakhir Akashi-_cchi_ pasti aku sekarang sudah mati dan tidak akan bisa berdiri di hadapanmu." Kise merengut, kesal akan pertanyaan yang baginya nyaris bertele-tele.

"Kau sudah mengerti hal itu maka jangan salahkan aku menjitakmu tadi. Kalau prediksi Akashi salah, kau bisa mati." Aomine mendengus kesal, jujur saja jari-jemarinya gatal untuk mendaratkan jitakan kedua pada kepala pirang itu.

"Hmph." Jelas, Kise tidak ingin menjamah pembahasan ini. "Masalahnya kalau aku tidak melakukannya, aku merasa jadi orang pengecut. Harga diriku bisa turun kalau aku tidak mampu melakukannya, tahu?"

Aomine menarik satu sudut bibirnya, kepalanya menggeleng dan ia terkekeh perlahan. "Sejak kapan kau peduli soal harga diri?"

Pria _blondie_ tersebut memutar dua bola matanya, "Konspirasi yang ini ... duh, kau tahu berapa bayarannya? Sangat tinggi, Aomine-_cchi_! Sangat sepadan dengan resikonya."

"Aah, jadi harga dirimu itu sepadan dengan harga bayaran untuk mencegah konspirasi ini?"

"Aomine-_cchi_!"

"Haha. Ya sudah. Terserah kau lah, yang penting aku sudah tahu kau baik-baik saja." Polisi itu menjentikkan jemari telunjuknya pada bagian atas topi hitam sang pilot, membuat benda tersebut merosot menutupi setengah helaian poni pirangnya. "Aku masih ada urusan. Jangan lupa juga masih ada beberapa _list_ yang masih berhubungan dengan pekerjaan-pekerjaanmu. Urutkan dari yang _terpenting_."

Kise menyeringai sembari membenarkan letak topinya, "Dari yang termahal maksudmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban tercelat dari yang bersangkutan. Kise hanya memincingkan mata ketika melihat Aomine mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menaruhnya di pelipis sebelum sepasang kaki sang polisi tersebut mengambil langkah untuk beranjak pergi dari posisinya. Kise merengut sebagai reaksi, sedikit kesal karena yang ia dapati hanya jawaban nonverbal. _'Gunakan saja otakmu~'_, apakah itu yang baru saja Aomine isyaratkan? Sejak kapan seorang _Aho_ mempunyai hak untuk menasihatinya agar menggunakan otak? Mendesah setengah kesal, sang pilot kemudian hanya menggelengkan kepala dan memutuskan untuk meredam gerutuan kecilnya.

"Ah, aku lupa memberi laporan." Satu realita menyentak sela memori, menghasilkan reaksi pada tangan kanannya untuk menarik ponsel dari saku celananya. Kise mengetik isi pesan dengan kecepatan kilat, dan setengah menit kemudian pun seseorang yang terkait dengan mulus menerima laporan kecil tersebut.

.

* * *

.

"Kise-_chin_ berhasil menghentikan kecelakaan pesawat itu ... Mine-_chin_ juga sudah memberitakan kasus direktur—ukh_, _aku lupa siapa namanya—pada media secara resmi atas nama kepolisian." Satu jilatan pada dua jemari kanannya yang sedang mengapit batang cokelat tidak membuat Murasakibara kehilangan fokus pada layar ponselnya. "Kurasa Kuro-_chin _sudah bisa menghapus pekerjaan itu dari daftar _list_, ah, mungkin juga sekaligus mengecek rekening kita apakah sudah bertambah atau belum ...,"

_Sreet_

Gerakan lurus dari si telunjuk dan ibu jari yang mengapit spidol, Murasakibara mencoret ringan deretan huruf pada _paper job_ yang tergantung di ruangan. Sementara Kuroko sedang terfokus pada layar _laptop_ yang menampakkan duplikat dari _paper job _versi _soft copy, _ia memasukkan satu poin ke dalam kelompok _completed_.

Perhatian Murasakibara teralih untuk yang kedua kalinya selang beberapa detik kemudian ketika ponselnya kembali bergetar, "Mido-_chin_ juga sudah berhasil mengungkap hasil otopsi yang salah oleh dokter Minamoto ... _ne_, Kuro-_chin_, hapus juga yang itu."

"_Hai, _Murasakibara-_kun_."

_**TOK. TOK.**_

Hitungan ke-dua ketukan pintu menyeruak suasana, membuat dua orang di dalamnya mengangkat kepala secara bersamaan. Beberapa detik kemudian, Murasakibara segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya ketika gendang telinganya menangkap dua suara familiar di balik pintu tersebut.

"_Ara ... _itu Muro-_chin _dan Kagami_-chin_!"

"Sepertinya aku juga mendengar suara selain mereka, Murasakibara-_kun_."

Kalimat tersebut sejenak sukses menahan langkah Murasakibara, "Huh?"

Alih-alih mendapat balasan, Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan ekspresi statis.

.

.

.

"YO!"

Batang cokelat yang masih bermain di mulut Murasakibara refleks tertelan begitu engsel pintu berderit terbuka, dalam sekejap menampilkan sosok-sosok di balik pintu.

"Himuro-_kun, _Kagami-_kun,_ dan ... Takao-_kun_." Kuroko mengabsen satu persatu para tamu.

Kedatangan Kagami dan Himuro sudah dapat diprediksi oleh Kuroko dan Murasakibara sebelumnya, pengecualian untuk seorang Takao Kazunari.

"Aku dan Tatsuya tidak mengundangnya. Sungguh." Nada suara Kagami sedikit mengalami panjatan naik, menyadari dua pasang mata biru muda dan ungu yang saat ini tertancap intensif ke arahnya pertanda meminta penjelasan. "Dia sudah ada di depan pintu apartemen kalian saat aku dan Tatsuya datang."

"_Stalker ..._" Murasakibara mendecih.

"Jahat sekali! Aku kan hanya menjalankan tugas." Garis lengkungan ke bawah tergores pada raut wajah yang bersangkutan. "Lagi pula kalian susah sekali dimintai informasi, coba kalau kalian mau diajak kerjasama."

"Karena itulah kau menjadi wartawan yang menyebalkan!" Kagami tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mencelatkan bentakan kesal. "Tidak ingat apa saja yang pernah kau lakukan? Tim ini terekspos ke media karena kau! Mungkin apa yang menimpa Akashi juga terjadi karena kau, Takao!"

Dua sudut lengkungan bulan sabit terbalik itu menjadi semakin tertarik ke bawah, "Sudah berapa kali aku minta maaf? Saat itu kan aku masih tidak tahu bahwa tim ini rahasia."

"Cukup." Himuro mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, menarik ribuan kesabaran masuk ke dalam dirinya. "Sekarang langsung saja katakan informasi macam apa yang kau butuhkan, Takao-_kun_. Biar Kuroko-_kun_ dan Atsushi sendiri yang akan memilah mana saja yang bisa diekspos dan tidak."

Dua manik Takao mengerjap selama sepersekian detik, menunggu reaksi negatif dari ketiga orang lainnya yang tak kunjung muncul. Tidak ada yang protes—mereka diam, berarti tanda setuju_?_

"Ehm. Shin-_chan_ tidak mau memberitahuku lebih lanjut dan dia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk bertanya pada kalian, tentang Akashi Seijuurou."

Sang wartawan masih menunggu respon yang sepaket dengan penolakan, namun kalimat yang ia terima pada detik selanjutnya justru kontradiktif dengan ratusan kemungkinan yang menempati otaknya.

"Baiklah. Kami mengerti. Meskipun maaf, Takao-_kun ..._ kami masih belum sepenuhnya menyelesaikan kasus ini, tapi kami akan mencoba memberi keterangan."

Takao tersenyum lega, "Tampaknya masih tidak ada yang berubah dari kalian, meskipun kalian baru saja kehilangan Akashi-_san_."

"Kami profesional, Takao-_kun."_

"Ahaha, maaf, jujur saja aku sempat menyangka hal ini hanya sebuah konspirasi."

Alis Murasakibara berkedut jengkel, bungkusan coklat yang baru saja habis isinya itu teremas keras menimbulkan bunyi plastik tidak nyaman yang mengisi ruangan, "_Nee_, Takao. Kuro-_chin_ sudah memutuskan untuk mau memberimu informasi jadi lebih baik kau tidak bicara macam-macam." _–atau kau mau kuremas juga seperti bungkusan plastik ini?_

Seolah dapat mendengar kata-kata terakhir Murasakibara yang tergolong imaji, Takao hanya bisa tertawa dalam ketegangan dan mengangguk cepat.

.

* * *

.

Jemari berplaster milik Midorima Shintarou terangkat untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya, menyembunyikan sekilas dua manik hijaunya yang acapkali bergulir tidak nyaman. Sementara raut wajah sang dokter muda sedikit mengeras, jelas sekali pada detik ini ia sedang tidak bersahabat dengan situasi.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi untuk bisa merampas jabatanku, _kohai _brengsek."

Minamoto Keiji, seorang dokter bedah yang sedang terkenal dalam kurang lebih kurun waktu dua tahun ini, melontarkan geraman keras yang nyaris membahana di seluruh koridor lantai empat rumah sakit tersebut. Tatapan predator yang membalut kedua retina mata sang dokter senior tersebut tidak membuat Midorima menarik langkahnya ke belakang, ia masih berdiri tegap di posisinya dan membalas tatapan tersebut dengan guliran malas.

"Berlagak sok hebat hanya karena kau adalah salah satu tim pengungkap konspirasi, _tsche_. Puas kau sekarang melihat wajahku terpampang di berbagai media?"

Ratusan kalimat _nonsense_ yang jelas saja membuat Midorima muak. Kalau saja _Oha Asa_ hari ini tidak melarangnya untuk melewati garis batas kesabarannya, sudah pasti ia akan membalas serapahan tersebut dengan tidak kalah barbarnya.

"Saya tidak pernah berniat untuk mengambil jabatan Anda, Minamoto-_sensei. _Lagipula semua ini terjadi akibat perbuatan Anda sendiri, jika Anda benar-benar melakukan saran saya pada pasien itu, mungkin kesalahan diagnosa Anda tidak akan terjadi. Anda juga tidak perlu mengarang alasan tentang kesalahan pasien di masa lalu yang menyebabkan kegagalan kesembuhannya, yang Anda lakukan sudah mencemarkan nama baiknya."

Seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat tersebut, punggung Midorima nyaris terpelanting pada lantai rumah sakit jika ia terlambat melakukan gerak refleks untuk menghindari tinju yang nyaris mengenai wajahnya. Midorima membuang nafas, setengah jengkel namun juga setengah terperangah melihat _senpai_-nya yang mulai berani melakukan hal tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, polisi-polisi sudah menunggu Anda di luar."

"Bangsat!"

_**Grep**_

Satu cengkraman tak familiar mendadak mengunci kedua lengan dokter senior tersebut, membuat sang oknum kembali menggeram keras-nyaris meraung. Minamoto kembali meluncurkan kata-kata serapahan sembari menilikkan mata untuk melihat siapa yang berani menginspeksi gerakannya.

"Siapa kau?"

Satu seringai tergores pada oknum yang ditanya, "Polisi-polisi sudah menunggumu di lantai satu, Pak Tua. Cepatlah ke sana. Kalau mereka tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hukumanmu bisa lebih berat dengan tambahan kasus _bullying_."

"Oi!" Midorima refleks menyela, tidak terima dengan perannya yang seakan disejajarkan dengan kasus _bullying_ anak sekolah. "Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak, Haizaki."

Kekehan kecil meluncur dari pria berambut keperakan tersebut, perlahan ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan sang dokter dan menatap lurus pria tersebut. "Yang tadi itu lucu sekali, Pak Tua. Foto-fotonya bisa langsung kuserahkan pada bosku dan menjadi pemanis dari _headline_. Selain melakukan malpraktek dan pencemaran nama baik, Minamoto Keiji juga sempat mengancam dokter juniornya yang telah berhasil membongkar kasusnya."

"Wartawan sialan!"

Tinju ketiga untuk hari ini dari Minamoto, sayangnya meleset juga dalam jumlah yang sama.

Bahu si wartawan bergetar dalam tawa atas kemarahan sang dokter yang tersulut, "Oh! Dan juga mengancam wartawan yang melihat kejadian tersebut. Aah, menarik sekali."

"DIAM! SIAL KALIAN SEMUA!"

_**DAKH**_

Setengah terkesiap, Midorima mengerjapkan mata satu kali sebagai respon dari suara tersebut, meskipun juga ia masih mencoba _anteng_ pada posisinya. Pandangannya turun ke bawah pada dokter seniornya yang sudah terbekuk di lantai dengan cengkraman jauh lebih erat dan kencang dari yang diberikan Haizaki sebelumnya.

"Aaah. Kau selalu lama muncul saat dibutuhkan, _Chief _Nijimura." Nada satu ejekan di sana, sinkron dengan kelugasan kalimat dari Haizaki tersebut.

Pria dengan balutan seragam biru tua yang barusan disuarakan namanya itu tidak menampilkan ekspresi yang berarti sebagai respon, meskipun kalimat yang dicelatkannya setengah kontradiktif. "Tidak usah mencampuri urusanku, Haizaki. Atau kami tidak akan pernah lagi memberi kau dan anak buahmu informasi."

"Namun nyatanya kau akan selalu memberiku informasi, _Chief_."

Nijimura hanya menggulirkan matanya, memilih untuk tidak merespon kalimat menjengkelkan tersebut. "Kemudian untuk Anda, Minamoto-_sensei … _saya rasa sudah cukup jelas. _Chief _Shuuzou Nijimura, kepala kepolisian Prefektur Tokyo, bertugas untuk menjemput Anda untuk diminta keterangan sebelum persidangan."

Tampak tiga anggota polisi lain datang dan dengan sigap mengurus dokter—berstatus tersangka—kemudian meringkusnya dengan cepat. Decihan dan rutukan tak berguna yang keluar dari pria malang tersebut tak ayal hanya membuat pemandangan yang tertangkap oleh lensa kamera Haizaki menjadi semakin komersial. Puluhan _take_ dari kamera-nya yang membingkai fakta eksistensi kejadian adalah salah satu hal yang membuat pria tersebut menikmati pekerjaannya, merasa menjadi orang nomor satu yang terlebih dulu mengetahui segala perkara dari orang lain. Pandangan matanya keluar dari bingkai lensa seiring dengan kamera _digital_ SLR-nya yang ia turunkan, tentunya setelah merasa cukup akan foto dan gambaran berita yang ia peroleh.

"Midorima, salah satu tim otopsi kami mengatakan bahwa Minamoto sudah menutupi sangat rapi dan detail atas kesalahannya pada tubuh si korban. Kau dapat mengungkap kesalahan diagnosanya, beliau mengatakan bahwa kau jenius." Nada suara yang dikeluarkan sang deputi tersebut memang cenderung datar, namun segentir respek pada matanya tidak luput untuk dapat tersembunyikan. "Tim pengungkap konspirasi lagi-lagi membantu pekerjaan kepolisian. Kerja yang sangat bagus dan kami mengucapkan terima kasih."

Oknum yang baru saja disanjung itu hanya terdiam nyaris seperti batu, bahkan saat Haizaki menyenggol tulang rusuk si dokter muda tersebut untuk merangsangnya bersuara.

"Klien-klien kami yang harus kau ucapkan terima kasih karena mereka yang meminta bantuan untuk kasus ini. Kalau tidak ada mereka, kami tidak akan bergerak. Lagipula masalah diagnosa itu bu-bukan apa-apa—_nanodayo." _

"Heh. Mau bilang kau bisa mengungkap kasus ini karena _lucky item_ yang selalu kau bawa?"

"Petunjuk yang kuterima sebagian besar kudapat dari hasil inspeksi Akashi, _nanodayo._"

"Ah, Haizaki." Nijimura berujar ketika salah satu dari sela otaknya terasa mengingat sesuatu, segelintir ketegasan bertengger pada nada suaranya. "Kutebak kau ke sini untuk mencari informasi dari Midorima tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi Seijuurou."

"Yeah, berita itu memang sedang menjadi incaran para wartawan mengingat dia adalah _leader _tim konspirasi." Yang namanya barusan dipanggil itu hanya mengangkat bahu, sewajarnya menjawab. "Tadi pagi Kazunari baru menghubungiku, mengatakan bahwa teman-temanmu sudah bersedia untuk memberi keterangan. Yang belum kuketahui hanya dari sisi pemeriksaan yang dilakukan olehmu."

Alis Midorima mengedut jengkel, "Aku belum menyelesaikannya."

"Bukan masalah. Aku hanya ingin meminta keterangan yang kau tahu." Haizaki bahkan sudah menunjukkan _recorder_-nya, tanda ia sudah siap untuk memulai pekerjaan.

"Terus terang aku juga membutuhkan keterangan darimu, tapi seharian ini ada beberapa persidangan yang harus aku hadiri." Pandangan Nijimura turun pada jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian ia nampak berpikir sejenak. "Haizaki, gunakan nama deputi kepolisian prefektur untuk meminta informasi secara formal."

Haizaki menyeringai, kilat kesenangan sontak terpancar begitu saja pada bola mata kelabunya, "_Aye aye_, _Chief_!"

_Facepalm_.

Midorima menghela nafas jengkel, entah untuk yang keberapa kali pada hari ini. Terang saja, masalah wawancara sama sekali bukan keahliannya.

.

* * *

.

"_Aku ingin tahu pendapatmu tentang apa yang harus kita lakukan pada Takao Kazunari, _roommate-_mu sekaligus wartawan yang dengan bodohnya sudah menyebarluaskan keberadaan tim."_

"_Takao sama sekali tidak mengetahui kerahasiaan tim, Akashi. I-ini salah satu kesalahanku karena tidak mengawasinya."_

"_Kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkan hal ini?"_

_._

_._

"_Selama ini kita terus menghindari media. Sudah terlanjur basah ... mungkin kita bisa mulai untuk melakukan kerjasama dengan mereka."_

* * *

_11/06/ 20:56_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Tujuan kami untuk terbuka hanyalah karena kami ingin berita ini tersebar sehingga pelakunya segera diketahui dengan cepat, Takao-_kun_. Kuharap itu bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu. Maaf baru membalas pesanmu, ngomong-ngomong._

* * *

_11/06/ 21:04_

_From: Takao Kazunari_

_Ah! Terima kasih, Kuroko. Aku berjanji akan memberikan berita yang terbaik! Aku dan Haizaki-_kun _sedang memilah-milah isi beritanya, kami sangat berterimakasih dengan keterbukaan kalian hari ini! (**)_

* * *

_11/06/ 21: 10_

_From: Kuroko Tetsuya_

_Aku lupa mengatakan satu hal, Takao-_kun_. Setelah berita itu dimuat, aku harap kalian harus bisa untuk lebih berhati-hati dan menjaga diri. Sebagai seorang wartawan aku tahu kau sudah menyadari bahwa media adalah tempat yang sangat berbahaya._

* * *

_._

_._

_. _

**To be continued**

A.N.:

Hah. Thank you for reading! Sebenernya fanfiksi ini dulu pernah saya post di sini tapi… pakai akun yang niatnya khusus untuk menulis. Yah, tidak ada inspirasi untuk chapter berikutnya jadi sempat saya hapus /grins Ya, sekarang sedang mencoba melanjutkannya kembali ahahaw~ :'D

**Edit**: Review kalian :') Ah, baca-baca review kalian saya jadi ingin mempertegas bahwa di sini Akashi tidak mati desu~ Takut ada yang salah paham :'D Maaf deskripsi kurang jelas m(_)m Maaaf m(_)m

Saya tahu chapter ini agak awkward, bahasa belibet dan plot muter-muter dan cenderung membosankan. Tapi semoga ke depannya bisa improve lagi! Salah EYD dan segalanya pasti ada yang luput, dan saya nggak terlalu menguasai KBBI hehe. Ya kalau ada salah nanti saya edit *winks* Terus plotnya sebenarnya saya juga tidak tahu ini mau bagaimana HAHAHHA *ngikut Fujimaki-sensei yang nggak tau juga tentang kelanjutan plot* =)) Ah, kalau ada yang mempertanyakan apakah plot ini akan cenderung ke BL atau tidak… kayaknya nggak dulu. Hehehe. Tapi hints pasti tetep ada, saya fujoshi juga soalnya HAHAHHAA /kalap

Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah membaca, silent reader is welcomed, review will be so much appreciated~


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **_Yosh, maaf lama updatenya m(_)m Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih sekali pada __**amariys,** __**skyesphantom, **__**ai selai strawberry,**__** Baka Fujo**, __**akumakun,** __**saerusa**, __**Lylia00, **__dan **Leavian** yang sudah menyempatkan mampir di kotak review. Entah bagaimana jadinya semangat saya kalau tidak ada kalian /sobs *peluk satu-satu* Terima kasih yang juga sudah fave dan follow-nya, terima kasih untuk yang silent reader juga. Terima kasih untuk meluangkan waktunya membaca fanfic ini :'Da_

_Sebelumnya, ini balasan review yang tidak log in dan tidak bisa saya kirim inbox. Tehe ..._

**akumakun: **_Akashi tidak mati, sayang. Hehehe. Terima kasih, semoga bisa semakin kakkoi—meskipun mustahil HAHAHA. Siip, makasih sudah mampir ya ^ ^_

**saerusa: **_HAHAHA OMG_ _YOUR REVIEW IS SO CUTE HAHAHA. Aw, sebenarnya saya agak takut ambil genre ini karena saya masih buta edukasi masalah ini dan jujur aja saya jarang baca novel dengan genre begini. Tapi karena memang saya penggemar crime dengan ikemen, jadinya... asdfgjkl dengan modal fangirling dan jadilah ini. HAHAHA. Tampan-tampan sekali mereka, saya juga kebayang bagaimana jadi makin tampan mereka apalagi sudah dewasa hwkwkwk. Aduh aduh Akashi sayang iya semoga selamat, wakakak. Si manis kan kuat, dia lagi nggak lucky aja kayaknya nolak lucky item bang Mido /no. Ah, syukur tidak berbelit-belit, setengah tahun yang lalu waktu saya post ini ada yang bilang bahasanya berbelit-belit (yang sok-sokan pake bahasa yang cuma bisa ditemui di KBBI tapi pembawaannya geje ._.) jadi saya edit nyaris kayak teenlit (?) dulu sebelum re-publish. Yes, alhamdulilaah. Yoyoy, Mido dokter jenius kyaaaa—sayang di chapter ini saya belum bisa masukin dia lagi :'( HAHAHA OMG HAIZAKI KEPANG TURIS MUAKAKA, ah tidak, saya tidak mau mempermalukan Bang Niji dengan uke-nya yang kayak turis nyasar wakakak *ditabok bolak-balik* Ah, iya. Kalau update-nya kurang memuaskan maaf ya ^ ^ Saya sudah lama tidak menulis soalnya. Terima kasih banyak sudah mampiir, terima kasiiih :'D_

* * *

_._

**Judul: Conspiracy Control**

_**Genre**_**: **_Crime, future!AU_

**Karakter: **GoM, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, etc

_**Warn(s):**__ Future!AU, maybe Out of Character, Typo, Characters death, OCs_

_**Rating**_**: **T

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_Image © __弥生__ pixiv_

**Chapter 2**

**.**

_._

_._

"Meskipun Muro-_chin _cuma kerja _part-time _di sini, aku tidak mau mempunyai pegawai malas yang suka melamun."

Pria dengan surai hitam itu berkedip dan menolehkan kepala ke arah Murasakibara yang sudah bersandar di samping pintu masuk ruang kerjanya, kawan sekaligus bosnya itu ternyata sudah mengukir ekspresi jengkel di wajahnya yang membuat Himuro mengingat beberapa hal negatif yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini—yang membuat Murasakibara menjadi tampak lebih seram dari biasanya. Bahkan suara yang barusan dikeluarkan Murasakibara dibawakan dengan nada nyaris terseret saking rendahnya, namun demikian suara tersebut masih sukses untuk memperbaiki jalur-jalur otak Himuro agar membuat sirkuit pikirannya kembali fokus pada aplikasi pembukuan ganda di laptopnya yang _notabene_ menjadi pekerjaannya kali ini.

"Aah ... _ gomen, _Atsushi." Himuro berujar, nada suaranya terdengar ringan meski ada satu keseriusan di sana. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku tidak pernah suka Muro-_chin_ bekerja di sini. Muro-_chin _ini anak orang kaya yang tidak mau menggunakan uang orang tua. Bekerja di toko _pastry _terlihat sangat konyol untuk Muro-_chin_."

Himuro hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis sebelum ia menyanggah satu kesalahan pada kalimat pria ini, "Kau sering lupa bahwa Aida-_san _hanya orang tua angkatku dan Taiga, Atsushi. Kau kira pantas pria berumur dua puluh dua tahun masih menghabiskan uang ayahnya untuk biaya kuliah, hm? Kita sudah sering membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya."

Murasakibara berdecak sembari menggulirkan malas dua bola matanya. "Tapi uang yang biasa Muro-_chin _dan Kaga-_chin_ berikan pada rekening kami banyak sekali."

"Itu semua uang Aida-_san_. Kenapa, Atsushi? Apa kau merasa aneh dibayar oleh orang yang biasa kau bayar?" Himuro menarik dua sudut bibirnya, awalnya berniat untuk melemparkan candaan namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa menghela napas ketika menyadari kedua alis Murasakibara yang mulai berkedut dalam kejengkelan. "Kau harus mengontrol emosimu pada saat seperti ini, Atsushi. Bukankah Kuroko-_kun_ mengatakan bahwa kalian semua ini profesional? Termasuk kau, 'kan?"

Garis lengkung bibir Murasakibara semakin menurun, "Tapi aku kesal ..."

"Kenapa, Atsushi?"

"Aka-_chin _tidak pernah kalah."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aka-_chin _tidak pernah kalah! Aku tidak mau diperintah oleh orang yang lemah."

Suatu refleks mendorong kelima jemari kanan Himuro untuk mengepal, sebelah memorinya terasa sedikit terkuak untuk mengingat posisi jabatannya di toko ini—namun seketika ia kesampingkan hal tersebut, "Hanya karena Akashi-_kun_ terjatuh satu kali bukan berarti dia lemah, Atsushi. Kau sudah melihat kemampuannya ratusan kali, seharusnya kau membantunya pada saat-saat seperti ini. Jangan bersikap tidak adil."

"Kenapa? Kenyatannya Aka-_chin _tetap kalah."

"Itu tidak adil, Atsushi. Hanya satu kali—"

"Aka-_chin _tetap kalah."

Balasan kalimat dari Himuro selanjutnya tidak pernah tercelat, entah apa yang membuat otaknya tidak bisa meraih kata-kata yang tepat untuk mewakili isi pikirannya. Pada akhirnya Himuro hanya bisa melontarkan kalimat yang kontras dari jalur otaknya, "_Maa_ ... kalau begitu terserah Atsushi saja."

Pria bersurai _violet_ itu pun tidak lagi memberikan respon. Ia hanya memutar langkahnya, meninggalkan ruang kerja kecil tersebut tanpa secuil respon terakhir untuk sang pria raven.

Sedangkan Himuro hanya bisa menggunakan ujung ekor matanya untuk memerhatikan gerakan bosnya itu yang sudah kembali bekerja menatap lembaran kertas berisi pesanan-pesanan tokonya yang mulai membentuk deretan panjang. Nyaris semua pesanan tersebut akan disuguhkan untuk pesta atau pertemuan para anggota majelis, semua itu diatur oleh Kensuke Fukui yang mempunyai banyak relasi dengan para _head chef _dari sebagian besar anggota-anggota majelis tinggi maupun rendah. Jika segalanya berjalan dengan lancar, Murasakibara atau pun dirinya serta para bawahan Murasakibara lainnya—Liu, Okamura, maupun Fukui—secara bergantian akan menyelusup menjadi _delivery men _yang mencari informasi atau akan langsung menyerang di tempat jika perlu—dengan berusaha bekerja tanpa menimbulkan keributan—tergantung rencana yang disusun berdasarkan permintaan klien tim pengungkap konspirasi.

Toko _pastry _ini memang jarang dibutuhkan oleh tim secara langsung karena memang pesta ataupun acara perkumpulan para anggota majelis biasanya diselenggarakan pada tanggal-tanggal tertentu. Maka dari itu Murasakibara menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk_ stay_ di apartemen yang menjadi _basecamp _tim selama kurang lebih tiga tahun ini. Acapkali Murasakibara membantu Kuroko dan menganalisis hasil kerja lapangan para anggota lainnya, ataupun ia pun sering ikut membantu anggota lain untuk turut melakukan kerja di lapangan.

Anggota pembantu dari tim pengungkap konspirasi memang cukup bercabang di berbagai konsentrasi bidang, namun demikian perlakuan untuk Himuro dan Kagami khusus serta sedikit berbeda. Keduanya adalah anak angkat dari Kagetora Aida, yang merupakan ketua Majelis Tinggi Parlemen—di mana Kagetora adalah salah satu klien tim pengungkap tim konspirasi yang sering memakai jasa mereka melewati dua anak angkatnya tersebut.

Di antara mereka tidak ada yang bisa menyentak sela memori masing-masing untuk membuka ingatan samar masa kecil saat tempat tinggal mereka berpindah dari panti asuhan ke suatu rumah yang luar biasa besar. Hanya satu hal yang mereka tahu dan membuat mereka merasa beruntung, bahwa pengadopsian ini tidak memisahkan mereka seperti apa yang sering terjadi pada anak-anak lain di panti asuhan. Bahkan Riko, anak perempuan Kagetora, juga menyambut keduanya sebagai adik barunya dengan sangat baik. Kehidupan mereka masih berjalan pada garis lurus, setidaknya sampai pikiran Kagami dan Himuro secara natural mulai terbuka seiring dengan kedewasaan yang merambati keduanya. Mereka mulai mengerti, mereka mulai mengetahui, bahwa semua masalah-masalah yang menjadi pekerjaan Kagetora—yang pada saat itu baru saja menjadi salah satu anggota majelis tinggi—tidaklah mudah. Konfrontasi dan konspirasi yang bertebaran, dunia politik yang sebagian besar nyatanya hanyalah rekayasa dari orang-orang yang tidak bertanggungjawab, pengkhianatan dan segala macamnya cukup membuat Kagetora pada saat itu mengalami masa depresi di sepanjang sejarah karirnya.

Alasan logis yang membuat Kagami dan Himuro terlibat dalam dunia yang lebih rumit untuk membantu seseorang yang nyaris sepenuh hidupnya telah memberi mereka suatu kehidupan yang layak. Pada saat itu segalanya berjalan dengan mulus, membuat Kagetora serta puluhan kepala kepolisian dapat meraup napas lega. Namun sangat disayangkan kedamaian itu hanya terjadi non-permanen dan berakhir ketika eksistensi tim terliput dan terkuak pada lembaran kertas maupun _screen_ media elektronik, dan sampai _leader _tim tersebut secara tiba-tiba tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

"Muro-_chin _..."

Himuro—yang memang masih menancapkan arah pandangnya pada Murasakibara—mengangkat alis dan membuka dua sisi bibirnya yang sebelumnya terkatup rapat, "Butuh bantuan, Atsushi?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil, kilat matanya yang beberapa menit lalu diliputi oleh kejengkelan kali ini malah terlihat sayu, "Aku takut salah analisa, Muro-_chin ... _permintaan klien yang ini biasanya lebih dimengerti oleh Aka-_chin _yang seorang _CEO_. Muro-_chin _kan mahasiswa jurusan manajemen bisnis ... uhm, aku bertanya pada orang yang tepat, 'kan?"

"Kukira kau sedang tidak _mood_ dan tidak mau diperintah oleh orang yang lemah, Atsushi?"

"Aku profesional, Muro-_chin_."

Himuro hanya bisa mengulum senyum.

* * *

"_I am a firm believer in the people._

_If given the truth, they can be depended upon to meet any national crisis._

_The great point is to bring them the _**real facts**_.__"_

—Abraham Lincoln

* * *

**.**

~000~

Aomine Daiki melempar ponselnya ke dalam kantung seragam biru tuanya pada detik ketika dua bola matanya menangkap sosok Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Pria dengan surai biru muda itu terlihat terengah-engah dengan satu kepanikan yang kentara sekali menguar di wajahnya. Dua pasang manik penglihat mereka kemudian saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik sebelum Aomine ganti melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok figur kecil dengan helaian surai hitam yang sedang terduduk di depan gerbang sebuah rumah besar. Tubuh kecil itu bergetar cukup kencang. Melihat kondisi sosok mungil tersebut sangat cukup untuk membuat Kuroko terperangah selama sepersekian detik sebelum satu refleks mendorong dua kakinya untuk kembali berlari ke arah si gadis kecil, melewati ratusan orang yang sedang mengitari rumah tersebut.

"Akane-_chan_ ..."

Kepala kecil itu pun terangkat, wajahnya basah oleh air mata yang masih belum berhenti membentuk aliran sungai kecil di pipinya, "Tetsuya-s_ensei_ ..."

Gadis kecil itu ganti mengangkat dua lengannya dan mendekap erat sosok gurunya. Dua sisi bibir Kuroko Tetsuya tidak berhenti untuk mendesiskan kalimat-kalimat penenang seiring dengan kedua tangannya yang masih mengusap lembut figur mungil tersebut yang bergetar di dekapannya. Harasawa Akane—nama bocah perempuan kecil tersebut—hanya bisa mengencangkan eratan dua kepalan tangan kecilnya dan membenamkan kepalanya pada bahu sang _sensei. _Isakan anak itu memang nyaris tidak tertangkap oleh beberapa pasang telinga yang agak jauh, namun semua orang yang dapat melihatnya pun tahu bahwa putri bungsu keluarga Harasawa yang beberapa hari lalu memasuki usia lima tahun itu sedang dalam keadaan luar biasa terguncang dari segala sisi mentalnya. Halaman rumah besar kediaman keluarga Harasawa sudah nyaris tidak berbentuk, warna kehijauan rumputnya sudah terkotori oleh beberapa batu maupun kerikil dan sampah bahkan sebagian sudah ada yang menghitam oleh bekas pembakaran.

"Bawa aku kepada _Tou-san,_ Tetsuya-_sensei_! Aku mau bertemu dengan _Tou-san_ sekarang!" Gadis kecil itu menengadahkan kepalanya seiring dengan suaranya yang mengudara, tak lupa juga kesepuluh jarinya yang mulai menarik jaket biru milik Kuroko. "_Sensei_..."

"Pasti. Pasti Akane-_chan _akan bertemu dengan _Tou-san _secepatnya." Kuroko mengusap dua pipi merah muda sang gadis kecil dengan ibu jarinya dan mengulas senyum hangat, "Tapi sekarang Akane-_chan_ ikut dengan Tetsuya-_sensei _dulu, ya?"

_**DAKH**_

"Tetsuya-_sensei_!"

Sebuah batu berdiameter tiga sentimeter—entah sengaja atau tanpa sengaja—mendarat cukup keras pada belakang kepala Kuroko, membuat pria itu mengeluarkan desisan seiring dengan rasa sakit yang secara cepat merambati bagian atas tubuhnya itu. Sedikit mengerikan, sepertinya posisi mereka yang cukup jauh dari kediaman rumah Harasawa sudah diketahui oleh orang-orang tersebut.

"MUNDUR!" Wakamatsu Kousuke—yang memang sudah lebih dari satu jam terakhir mengamankan massa, bersama Aomine—akhirnya naik pitam ketika melihat kejadian, "KALIAN TIDAK LIHAT ADA ANAK PEREMPUAN YANG MASIH KECIL DI SINI, HAH?!"

Aomine menghela napas sembari berdecak seketika melihat tingkah temperamen _partner_-nya tersebut sebelum ia mula ganti berbicara, "Harasawa Katsunori sudah kami amankan, mohon jangan ada keributan di sini. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya kami minta untuk menyerahkan semuanya pada kepolisian."

Gadis kecil itu hanya menunduk melihat reaksi para manusia itu yang malah semakin keras bersuara disusul dengan teriakan kepolisian sebagai respon yang berkesinambungan. Dua bola matanya terasa memanas dan hanya butuh hitungan detik sebelum ia membenamkan keseluruhan wajahnya ke dalam lututnya yang terlipat.

"Harasawa sudah merampas seluruh harta kami, polisi sialan! Dia juga sudah melakukan penipuan besar-besaran terhadap rakyat dan seluruh orang yang bekerja di bisnisnya! Dan kau—ya, kau polisi salah satu tim pengungkap konspirasi! Apa kau buta untuk tahu bahwa dia yang mencelakakan pemimpinmu?!"

Merasa dirinya disinggung, Aomine merasa kepalanya semakin berdenyut pusing, "Pemeriksaan belum sepenuhnya selesai. Rumor yang menyangkut pemimpin tim konspirasi pun akan masih tetap kami periksa. Sekali lagi, kami mohon serahkan semua urusan pada kami."

"Omong kosong. Aku tidak percaya pada polisi! Si Harasawa itu mantan kepala tinggi kepolisian wilayah Kanto sebelum bekerja di parlemen, aku yakin ada kerjasama busuk di sana."

"Delapan ratus juta yen!"

"Majelis brengsek!"

"Kembalikan juga pemimpin tim konspirasi! Suruh dia mengungkap kebenarannya!"

"Harasawa bajingan!"

_**DOR!**_

Tembakan pistol di udara cukup membuat orang-orang tersebut mengunci baik mulut atau gerakan mereka selama beberapa saat—meskipun situasi masih sama lusuh.

"DIAM! AKU MINTA KALIAN SEMUA TENANG!" Dan untuk yang pertama kali akhirnya Aomine berteriak, sebelah tangan kirinya mengusap wajah sembari menarik napas—tanda ia sebenarnya tidak mau melakukan hal seperti ini. "Jika tidak mau kalian yang ditangkap karena membuat keributan, aku minta kalian semua tenang."

"Kau tidak akan mengerti, _officer_ sialan." Salah satu orang di sana membuka suaranya, sadar atau tidak mulai kembali menyulut keributan. "Kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya bajingan itu merampas harta kami semua. Bahkan kau tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan tempat tinggal, istri, dan anak-anak karena kehilangan pekerjaan. Berapa banyak teman-teman kami yang bunuh diri, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghitungnya! Ketika kami semua menunggu pemimpin tim konspirasi untuk membongkar kejahatannya, dia tiba-tiba menghilang! KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGERTI, BRENGSEK! BAGAIMANA KAU AKAN MENGADILINYA TANPA AKASHI YANG MEMIMPINMU?!"

Aomine nyaris meringis samar, "Berarti Anda tidak percaya pada anggota tim yang lain?"

"Kau pikir aku buta? Satu-satunya anggota tim konspirasi di sini yang memegang kendali penuh atas parlemen adalah pemimpinmu, bukan kau yang hanya memegang kendali di deputi kepolisian!"

"Kau bisa apa, _Officer_? Meskipun kau polisi tapi jika seluruh anggota majelis tidak berpihak padamu, kau bisa dipenggal!"

"Kalian pikir kami tidak tahu kebusukan di majelis, hah? Bahkan Ketua Majelis Tinggi yang terkenal dengan kejujurannya itu juga sudah nyaris menyerah untuk menghadapi kebusukan bawahan-bawahannya."

"Kepolisan tidak berguna."

"Tim pengungkap konspirasi juga sedang kehilangan pemimpinnya."

"Kembalikan pemimpin tim mereka untuk mengungkap bukti kejahatan Harasawa!"

"Negeri monarki ini milik rakyat dan kami tidak butuh lagi wakil-wakil yang duduk di kursi yang bisanya cuma menghancurkan negeri kami!"

"Kami membutuhkan lagi pemimpin yang lebih memilih _harakiri _ketika ia membuat kesalahan!"

"KAMI TIDAK BUTUH PERDANA MENTERI YANG HANYA JADI BONEKA!"

"KAMI JUGA TIDAK BUTUH RAJA YANG BISANYA HANYA MENIKMATI KEKAYAAN DAN SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BERPERAN UNTUK KEDAMAIAN!"

Satu sisi kepala Aomine berdenyut kencang dalam kelelahan, sela otaknya sama sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa semua kesalahan-kesalahan pemerintah dilontarkan tepat di depan seorang _officer_. Pria itu hanya bisa bertukar pandang pada Wakamatsu—yang ternyata sudah menancapkan pandangannya terlebih dahulu padanya—dan memulai begerak cepat sebagai refleks ketika orang-orang pun maju dan mulai melemparkan benda-benda yang tidak selazimnya kepada seluruh kepolisian yang berusaha mengamankan massa.

Kuroko termangu, dua bola matanya berkedip seolah kejadian di hadapannya ini bisa hilang begitu saja ketika kelopak matanya terbuka. Ia menyingkirkan rasa sakit di kepalanya kuat-kuat, kemudian dalam satu gerakan pria itu membawa Akane ke dalam gendongannya dan berjalan ke arah mobil polisi serta membuka pintunya dengan cepat, "Masuklah ke dalam mobil, Akane-_chan_. Di sini masih luar biasa berbahaya. Masuklah. Di sana ada Sakurai-_san _yang akan mengantar Akane-_chan, _nanti Tetsuya-_sensei_ akan menyusul. Mengerti—AAH—AAAH!"

Teriakan itu disebabkan oleh eksistensi satu kain putih yang membalut kepala Kuroko dengan luar biasa kencang secara tiba-tiba dengan tujuan menghentikan darah yang mengalir dari lukanya. Kuroko pun menolehkan kepala untuk menangkap potret oknum yang melakukan hal ini padanya.

Sedetik kemudian ia pun hanya bisa mendesah jengkel ketika mengetahui siapa yang melakukan hal ini, "Ikatannya jangan terlalu kencang dan mendadak seperti ini, Kagami-_kun_! S—sakit!"

"Di sini ramai sekali. Aomine dan Wakamatsu terlihat sangat kewalahan." Kagami berujar, melontarkan alasan dengan relasi terbalik dari komplain yang Kuroko celatkan barusan.

Kuroko hanya mengeluarkan desisan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku dan Tatsuya ke sini untuk membawa Akane ke rumah. Harasawa-_san_ sudah mengenal baik Aida-_san_ di majelis. Ah, Akane-_chan _juga sudah sangat dekat dengan Riko. Ya, 'kan, Akane-_chan_?" pria bersurai merah itu menjelaskan sejenak sebelum menyimpulkan ikatan kain tersebut untuk terakhir kali—yang membuat Kuroko nyaris berteriak untuk yang kedua kalinya—dan melangkah menuju gadis kecil itu yang merangkak mundur di atas kursi mobil.

"Kau selalu menakuti Akane-_chan _setiap kali kau mendekatinya, Taiga." Himuro yang sedaritadi berdiri di samping Kagami pun mendorong keras bahu pria tersebut, sebuah senyum yang tidak lepas wajahnya sungguh kontras dengan perlakuannya. Namun sikap Akane yang mulai menundukkan kepalanya dan mendiamkan gerakannya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak menolak dengan apa yang Himuro lakukan. "Akane-_chan_?"

"Tatsuya _nii-san_ ..."

Alis Kagami terangkat, setengah jengkel melihat perlakuan kontras yang didapatnya, "Ukh, baiklah. Kau urus bocah itu, Tatsuya."

"Aku mau bertemu dengan _Tou-san_."

"Akane-_chan _..." Kuroko akhirnya kembali bersuara, sebelah tangannya terangkat dan mengusap puncak kepala si gadis kecil, "Nanti kita akan bertemu dengan _Tou-san _asalkan Akane-_chan_ ikut dengan Tatsuya _nii-san_ dulu."

"Tetsuya-_sensei _janji akan memberitahu mereka semua bahwa _Tou_-_san_ tidak pernah menipu mereka, 'kan? Mereka semua salah, 'kan, Tetsuya-_sensei_?"

"..." Pria itu terdiam sejenak, selang beberapa detik kemudian ia pun menghela napas dan perlahan melengkungkan garis bibirnya ke atas, "Ya. Pasti. Pasti, Akane-_chan_."

.

* * *

.

Dari sudut pandang pria itu, secara sekilas ruangan tersebut tidak mempunyai perbedaan yang kontras dengan ruangan yang biasa ia diami. Kendati demikian, sepasang mata _heterochrome_ tersebut dapat mengetahui bahwa ratusan alarm pengaman sudah terpasang di sekitarnya dan hanya tidak berfungsi jika ada yang akan memasuki ruangan ini. Ia hanya mendesah perlahan, menyandarkan kembali punggungnya pada dinding dingin di belakangnya. Kegelapan yang selalu membungkus rata ruangan tersebut membuat pria tersebut tidak mengetahui warna si dinding sampai hari ini. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, entah obat macam apa yang mereka suntikkan setiap harinya sampai tiga hari ini ia masih tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali hanya terdiam serta bersandar di sisi ruangan. Beberapa luka dari _handgun_ dua hari lalu yang bersarang di beberapa bagian tubuhnya sudah sedikit mengering meskipun masih ada rasa perih tersisa yang menjalar setiap kali ia melakukan sedikit gerakan.

Derap-derap langkah merambati indra pendengarannya, menyeruak keheningan gelap ruangan. Ia hanya menggulirkan bola matanya ke arah daun pintu, meski tidak meraba namun saraf pendengarannya dapat merasakan alarm pengaman yang sudah dimatikan. Detik berikutnya, suara nyaring sisi daun pintu yang terbuka pun mengudara. Dua pasang kaki melangkah mendekat, diiringi dengan lemparan suatu benda persegi panjang berbahan kertas yang mendarat di hadapannya.

"Protes ratusan masyarakat dan mantan pekerja perusahaan Harasawa di depan kediamannya. Bagaimana menurutmu, Akashi?"

Akashi hanya menatap samar lembaran kertas yang diprediksinya baru turun cetak pada hari ini, "Itu pasti akan terjadi. Pilihan Harasawa memang hanya satu—masuk penjara."

"Bebaskan dia."

"Bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika kalian menangkapku seperti ini."

"Kau pikir kami percaya kau akan membebaskannya jika kami melepaskanmu? Kau bisa saja berkhianat, sialan."

Akashi hanya menyeringai, "Oh? Apa kau pernah melihatku dan timku berkhianat?"

Hela napas selama seperkian detik menjadi respon.

"Bersihkan namanya, Akashi. Bagaimanapun dia calon perdana menteri dari Majelis Tinggi."

Hanya keheningan yang menjadi respon. Dua pasang mata beradu dengan mata _heterochrome _tersebut selama beberapa saat, dibayangi oleh sinar bulan yang menyelusup dari satu sisi jendela. Sunyi masih menyeruak sampai garis kesabaran milik salah satu dari mereka terbakar habis. Perlahan salah satu dari kedua orang itu mulai mengambil langkah, mendekati figurnya yang masih tidak bergeming, mencengkeram erat sebuah benda yang berada dalam genggaman kelima jarinya.

_**STAB**_

Dalam hitungan setengah detik, sebilah pisau tertancap pada luka di kaki sang pemimpin tim konspirasi yang baru saja nyaris mengering. Sontak jeritan tertahan terdengar dari dua sisi bibirnya, pada saat itu juga napasnya memburu dan pandangannya nyaris seluruhnya memutih. Dua telapak tangannya yang terikat di belakang punggung membentuk kepalan untuk menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa perih, sementara dua matanya kali ini terpejam sangat erat.

"Hentikan! Kontrol emosimu, bodoh! Nanti dia bisa kehabisan darah!"

"Dari awal sudah kubilang bunuh saja dia! Kalau sudah begini dia hanya menjadi sampah yang bisanya hanya menganggu."

Kalimat perdebatan selanjutnya hanya bisa ia dengar samar, bunyi debaman kecil terdengar saat tubuhnya terjatuh ketika ujung pisau yang dingin itu menembus lebih dalam pada lapisan daging bagian bawah tubuhnya tersebut. Setengah mati Akashi berusaha untuk menahan buliran kecil air yang tertahan di matanya agar tidak terjatuh. Harga dirinya terasa hancur pada saat itu juga. Entah apa yang terjadi jika lima anggota timnya melihat dirinya dalam situasinya yang luar biasa memalukan seperti ini. Ia yang sedang menahan rasa sakit, tangisan perih—semua reaksi yang dulu pernah ia lalui beberapa tahun lalu dan detik ini kembali terulang. Rasa sesak yang menguar di dadanya tumpah pada saat itu juga dalam satu jeritan seketika pisau itu beralih posisi pada sebelah kakinya.

"Sungguh, Akashi. Teriakan yang bising sekali."

Akashi hanya bisa mengepalkan kembali dua telapak tangannya yang gemetar. Dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali berharap keajaiban akan jatuh menimpanya, berharap efek obat yang mereka berikan setiap harinya itu lenyap dalam sekejap.

Namun hal itu sungguh naif.

"_Leader_!" Pintu seketika menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang diselimuti bayangan gelap lampu pijar. Sosok tersebut terlihat terengah, mereguk napas sesaat sebelum ia mulai kembali berbicara, "Ini belum pasti ... tapi ... sepertinya ada beberapa orang tak diharapkan yang datang."

.

* * *

_Seperti kukatakan sebelumnya, semua itu seperti menembakkan peluru kosong—sungguh tidak ada hasilnya._

_Namun kenapa kenafsuan duniawi tidak pernah bosan untuk selalu merambati celah-celah kecil dunia dan mengikatnya?_

_Bukankah pada akhirnya kita semua hanya akan menjadi selosong kerangka mati yang tak bernyawa?_

_Kenapa hidup yang singkat ini tidak digunakan untuk membuat kedamaian?_

* * *

.

"TAKAO-_CCHI_!"

_**Brukh**_

"Oops, nyaris saja alarm-nya tersentuh." Sang wartawan itu hanya bisa nyengir setelah tubuhnya sukses terjatuh ke belakang karena tarikan seseorang yang memanggilnya barusan, kemudian dalam hitungan detik ia pun berdiri untuk menyusul posisi sang pilot—yang saat ini mengenakan pakaian _casual_-nya. "Terima kasih, Kise-_kun_."

Pria _blondie _yang disebut tadi hanya bisa menghela napas dan menggelengkan kepala, "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, Takao-_cchi_. Lain kali lebih hati-hati."

"Kise-_chiiin_ ... Takaooo ... apa yang kalian lakukan? Cepat laah ..." Murasakibara yang sudah berposisi beberapa meter di depan mereka pun sontak mengeluh jengkel, kentara sekali guratan wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan ketika melihat dua orang itu terlambat beberapa meter darinya. "Alarm yang bagian itu 'kan belum aku matikan sistemnya, sudah berapa kali aku bilang jangan lewat sana? _Honto ni baaaka dana a ..._"

Takao hanya menunduk dan nyengir kembali, tulus permintaan maaf di sana. Memang ada beberapa anggota tim pengungkap konspirasi yang tidak cocok dengannya dari berbagai sisi. Namun jika mereka dengan berani menyatakan diri bahwa mereka terbalut dalam keprofesionalan, tentu saja Takao juga bisa menjadi penggali berita yang profesional.

"Harusnya yang ikut kita Haizaki saja ... Haizaki lebih bisa fokus meski dia berandal! Hngg ... kalau Takao yang di sini malah merepotkan." Murasakibara kembali bersuara tanpa menolehkan kepala sementara tangan-tangannya masih sibuk untuk mematikan sistem alarm di hadapannya.

Kendati demikian, kalimat Murasakibara selalu mengalir jujur apa adanya sehingga Takao tidak bisa menyanggah walaupun hanya untuk sepotong kalimat.

"Murasaki-_cchi _terlalu berlebihan. Takao-_cchi_ juga bisa diandalkan, kok. Jangan begitu, ah." Kise bersuara ringan, meskipun sepasang manik keemasannya masih tetap awas untuk turut berjaga-jaga dan berusaha untuk menemukan garis-garis alarm tak kasat mata lainnya pada jalur lain yang akan dilalui. "Omong-omong, Takao-_cchi_. Ingat bahwa kita ada di sini hanya ingin mencari informasi kebenaran tentang lokasi penyekapan Akashi-_cchi _dan siapa yang mendiami rumah ini, jadi—"

"Jadi jangan dengan bodohnya memberitakan hal ini di media dulu atau aku akan mencincangmu."

Takao tertawa samar sembari mengibaskan telapak tangan kanannya, "Aku tahu, tenang saja! Aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Berita ini akan kumasukkan ke media kalau semuanya sudah beres."

"Yap! Nanti akan ada saatnya untuk penyerangan sesungguhnya, seluruh anggota akan ikut dengan perannya masing-masing terutama Aomine-_cchi_. Takao-cchi juga boleh ikut membantu lagi biar informasi yang nanti akan diberitakan benar-benar akurat." Kise mengulas senyum seiring dengan kalimat terakhirnya.

Sementara Murasakibara hanya mendesis, "Sudaaah! Aku ingin Aka-_chin _cepat kembali, jadi lebih baik Kise-_chin _lebih cepat lagi membantuku!"

"_Hai, hai, _Murasaki-_cchi."_

Jari-jemari Takao masih menimang kameranya sesaat sebelum telinganya menangkap suara derap langkah yang begitu halus. Ia terdiam, memakukan tubuhnya sejenak untuk tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan pada siapapun menuju yang ke arahnya. Sedetik kemudian tangannya mengepal dan ia mulai melangkah mundur, mencoba untuk tidak menciptakan keriuhan dan menghancurkan konsentrasi dua orang tim yang berjarak beberapa meter di hadapannya. Dalam beberapa langkah, ia menghilang dalam kegelapan—yang sama sekali bukan seonggok masalah untuknya yang dikaruniai oleh daya lihat yang cukup tajam—dan dalam satu gerakan memutar balik badannya dengan cepat.

Prediksinya tepat pada saat itu juga. Sebuah _revolver _yang tergenggam di dalam sepasang tangan teracung angkuh kearahnya dan kapan saja siap untuk memuntahkan timah panas yang bersarang di dalamnya. Detik di mana pelatuk senjata api tertarik adalah detik dimana ia sadar bahwa jika ia terlambat setengah detik saja untuk bergerak serta menyerang dari arah samping, mungkin pada detik ini juga peluru yang meleset tadi sudah bersarang di kepalanya. Degup jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari biasanya, parahnya lagi ia tidak bisa melihat wajah yang ternyata ditutupi oleh topeng semi-abstrak dengan sebuah seringai yang tergores di sana. Untuk yang kedua kalinya Takao melangkah maju, dalam satu gerakan ia menendang dua tangan yang kembali terangkat dan nyaris menarik kembali si pelatuk tersebut. Namun sayang kaki jenjang Takao tidak sanggup untuk membuat orang tersebut terjatuh, kondisi diperburuk dengan kakinya yang secara tiba-tiba terperangkap oleh dua tangan tersebut dan menguncinya dengan erat.

Takao menggeram, tiba-tiba kalimat Murasakibara yang beberapa belas menit lalu memasuki gendang telinganya pun kembali berdentang kencang di dalam indra pendengarannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Takao merogoh satu pistol berkaliber enam milimeter—yang Kise berikan padanya sebelum masuk untuk berjaga-jaga—yang terselip dalam belakang saku celananya.

_**DOR!**_

"Takao-_cchi_! Takao-_cchi_! Kau di mana?!" pekikan tertahan—mereka masih berusaha untuk tidak menimbukan kegaduhan—dari Kise terdengar di belakang Takao, ada lebih dari sepasang derap langkah kecil di sana yang menandakan Murasakibara juga turut mengikuti Kise.

"Aku ... di sini, Kise-_kun_."

Pria yang baru saja terpanggil itu masih jatuh terduduk, mencoba menormalkan kembali degup jantungnya yang saat ini sedang bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya. Tatapannya masih terpancang sayu pada sosok yang ambruk karena tembakannya barusan. Beberapa detik kemudian penglihatannya terisi oleh dua sosok Kise dan Murasakibara yang memenuhi ruang pandangnya.

"Takao-_cchi_ ... astaga, dua suara tembakan. Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" Bagaimana sebuah kalimat retoris diutarakan dengan ketulusan oleh sang _blondie _ini, Takao sendiri tidak dapat mengerti.

"Jujur saja ... aku ... ukh ... ini pertama kalinya aku memegang dan menarik pelatuk pistol, sebenarnya." Yang ditanya kemudian hanya bisa tertawa sebelum ia buru-buru melanjutkan, "Kalian duluan saja. Aku butuh waktu sebentar untuk sendiri ... dan tidak mau menghalangi kalian. Aku akan keluar sekarang sebelum orang-orang yang lain datang, nanti kutunggu kalian di tempat kita memarkir mobil."

Kise dengan cepat pun menganggukkan kepala, "Cepat keluar dari sini, ya, Takao-_cchi_. Lewat jalan yang tadi ... kurasa masih aman."

Kali ini Takao yang balas mengangguk, sepasang matanya pun hanya bisa menatap dua pria di hadapannya ini yang mulai beranjak pergi dari posisinya saat ini. Murasakibara sempat melempar pandangan ke arahnya selama sepersekian detik—yang entah apa maknanya, namun Takao mencoba untuk berpikir positif bahwa Murasakibara sedang memastikan semua akan baik-baik saja—sebelum pria jangkung tersebut memutar kembali kepalanya dan melangkah bersama Kise. Acapkali melihat sosok mereka berdua pada malam ini jujur saja selalu membuat setengah hatinya masih merasa tidak percaya bahwa _roommate-_nya selama ini sudah terlibat dalam menjalani pekerjaan semacam ini jika sedang tidak mengenakan jas putih dokter kebanggaannya.

Tarikan napas dalam pun terhela untuk terakhir kali sebagai penenang. Pandangan matanya turun pada sosok yang masih terbaring tersebut, Takao memutuskan untuk segera bangkit dan keluar secepatnya dari rumah ini. Namun satu rasa penasaran akan guratan wajah seseorang yang menyerangnya ini tiba-tiba merambati saraf otaknya. Kise dan Murasakibara mungkin lupa untuk membuka kedok di balik topeng tersebut karena orang ini jatuh dalam posisi tertelungkup. Sebelah tangannya bergerak perlahan menuju ke arah sisi bawah topeng tersebut, ada jeda setengah detik di sana sebelum ia menariknya dengan amat hati-hati.

_**GRAB**_

"..."

Jika saja Takao tidak dalam keadaan sedang luar biasa terkejut, mungkin ia akan mengeluarkan serapahan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun fakta yang sedang terpampang di hadapannya ini hanya bisa membuatnya terpaku dan nyaris tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Seraut wajah yang sungguh ia kenali ada di balik topeng tersebut, ditambah dengan kebodohannya yang baru ia sadari bahwa tidak ada darah yang mengalir dari luka tembaknya—pakaian anti peluru terbalut sempurna pada tubuhnya.

Kinerja jantungnya yang semakin berdetak tidak karuan itu menambah buruk situasi berkali-kali lipat, otaknya tidak lagi bisa bekerja secara cepat. Ketika orang tersebut kembali menyerang dan mengunci lengan dan kakinya erat secara simultan, Takao hanya bisa turut terjatuh dan memandang sosok tersebut dengan bola matanya yang membesar.

"Ssh, tenanglah. Tenang, Takao."

Dua sisi bibirnya masih terkatup dan membeku.

"Tenanglah."

.

.

.

**_CRASH_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

.

* * *

~000~

.

"Lagipula untuk apa kau dan Murasakibara pergi ke sana tanpa menunggu kita? Ck. Kenapa juga Takao kau bawa? Lihat apa yang terjadi akibatnya sekarang, 'kan? Takao koma dan mendadak Midorima jadi seperti kehilangan oksigen begitu saja._ Mood dropped_—yang berarti pekerjaan kita di beberapa bidangnya juga terhambat ... akh, sementara klien masih tidak ada habisnya. Untung saja kau dan Murasakibara bisa menanganinya dan keluar dengan aman dari sana. Ukh ..."

Aomine Daiki menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah lengannya, tubuhnya ia sandarkan sepenuhnya pada sofa panjang di ruang tamu _basecamp. _Hari ini ia sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi berapa kali napas berat terhela olehnya. Setelah menghadapi ratusan warga yang protes di depan rumah Harasawa yang membuat beberapa luka dengan sukses mengotori tubuhnya, tiba-tiba ia dilempar oleh berita soal penyergapan Akashi.

"Murasaki-_cchi _yang mengajakku saat Kuroko-_cchi_ mendapat informasi dugaan tentang lokasi penyekapan Akashi-_cchi_! Kebetulan Takao-_cchi_ juga sedang melakukan wawancara padaku siang tadi ... ya begini jadinya. Mana kutahu akan jadi seperti ini akhirnya, Aomine-_cchi_." Kise menaikkan dua kakinya ke atas kursi, melipat kedua lututnya serta meletakkan dagu di tengah sisi dua lututnya yang terlipat tersebut. "Lagipula kasihan Akashi-_cchi_. Bagaimana coba kalau seandainya kau yang disekap, Aomine-_cchi_?"

Polisi itu tidak melontarkan meski barang satu jawaban seiring dengan separo pikirannya masih tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang saat ini sedang terjadi pada Akashi. Namun sejujurnya, sebagaimana profesionalisme anggota tim konspirasi yang lain, ia sendiri masih tidak bisa memilih urusan mana yang harus ia pegang terlebih dahulu. Permintaan klien tim semakin menggunung, ditambah tugas kepolisian yang menimbulkan _list_ kewajibannya nyaris meluber, sementara pemimpin yang pada detik ini entah bagaimana nasibnya. Memikirkan itu semua secara bersamaan hanya membuat kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Mereka pasti sudah pindah lokasi sekarang. Akan sulit lagi mencari Akashi-_cchi_." Kepala sang pilot menengadah ke atas, membuat helaian surai pirangnya bergoyang apik ke bawah sementara bola matanya berputar seolah mencari solusi. "Aaah, aku tidak pandai urusan sistem informasi komputer."

"Sepertinya kita memang harus kembali menunggu hasil kerja Tetsu."

Ujung mata Aomine dan Kise pun melirik figur pria yang baru saja disebut namanya itu di seberang ruangan dengan sebuah laptop yang sedang berhadapan dengannya selama beberapa jam terakhir. Sekilas pria bersurai biru muda itu tampak mirip seperti Akashi jika dipandang dari satu sudut, keduanya memang menguasai bidang sistem komputer dan senang bekerja saat malam hari—tambahan untuk Akashi yang nyaris menguasai semua bidang.

"_Nee, _Aomine-_cchi_, semangat ya."

"Huh?"

"Aku lihat Aomine-_cchi_ lelah sekali akhir-akhir ini. Tapi tetap semangat. Dua pekerjaan ganda Aomine-_cchi_ tidak akan pernah mengenal hari libur, bahkan jam libur."

.

_Kenafsuan duniawi tidak akan pernah bosan menjerat isi perut bumi, hal itu akan selalu menjadi eksistensi yang permanen._

_Hei, aku tidak mengerti—dunia hanyalah dunia, untuk apa terlalu mengejarnya dengan melakukan hal negatif?_

_Toh, keuntungannya hanya bersifat sementara._

.

"Kau benar." Aomine balik menatap pria tersebut yang masih menengadahkan kepalanya, perlahan satu lengkung senyum pun terulas, "Kau benar, Kise. Aku berjanji sebentar lagi semua akan kembali normal."

Kise menurunkan kepalanya, mengadukan sudut pandangnya ke arah Aomine dan balas tersenyum, "_Deal_!"

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**a/n: **Katt-chaan, hahaha, peranmu tidak jelas sekali di sini. Harawasa Katsunori, omg, I'm in love with that curly hair lol. Sebenarnya mau Nakatani, karena Kagetora sepertinya lebih dekat dengan Ma-boy itu hwkwkwk, tapi tampang Nakatani terlalu baik (?)

Akashi dan Takao, dear, I'm sorry m(_)m

Maaf kalau masih ada yang kurang, otak saya mentok :') Typo dan segalanya akan segera diedit. Thanks for reading! Silent reader is welcomed and review will be so much appreciated :D


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: **__Aaaa, telat update. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca, hwkwkwk. Thaaanks a lot untuk review di chapter sebelumnya. MAKASIIIIH. Saya senang sekali :') Laluuu, balasan review untuk yang tidak log in:_

_**Unknownwers: **__Jangankan Anda, saya sendiri juga pusing. Hahahha. Ah, Furihata dan Momoi … masih belum tahu, mungkin chapter-chapter selanjutnya *grins* Iya, terima kasih dukungannya. Saya lanjut. Terima kasih lagiii :D_

_**Orenjiren: **__HAHAHAH, siapa yaaa. Hwkwkwk. Buset, ini mah out-of-character semua, liat si Jaki ituuuu wakaka. Wartawan rambut belah tengah HAHAHAHA. Ya ampun, gaya dulu sebelum meliput *tsaah* Kise blushing bakal ganti genre ini mah LOLOL. Aaa, makasih banyak udah nyempetin review. Makasiiih, Oyeeen~ *kichu*_

_**malaslogin: **__Hahha, saya juga nggak banyak cingcong. Makasih sudah review! Hwkwwk_

**_ranranchaan:_**_ Apa yang saya perbuat? Apa, yaaaa. Hahaha. Err, bukan Harasawa aja sih kuncinya. Cuma emang chapter-chapter ini agak fokus ke beliau (halah). Akashi harus dimalangkan (?) sekali-kali. Makasih yah udah review. Makasih sekaliii._

_Ribuaaaaan terima kasih untuk __**amariys**__ karena sudah mau repot-repot jadi beta *sobs* Tanpa dirimu, aku—eh, salah, fanfic ini hanya butiran debu (?) *kichu* /duakh Thanks a lot~!_

* * *

**Judul: **Conspiracy Control

**_Genre_: **Crime

**Karakter: **GoM, Kagami Taiga, Himuro Tatsuya, etc

**_Warn(s)_: **Future!AU, out of character, characters death, OCs.

**_Rating_****: **T

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

_Image © __弥生 __pixiv_

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**`.**

"AKU BENCI TETSUYA-_SENSEI_!"

Tangan kecil Harasawa Akane menepis keras telapak tangan sang guru, membuat indra peraba yang beberapa detik lalu tersodor ke arah gadis kecil itu tertarik kembali pada posisi semula. Meskipun kali ini Kuroko tidak lagi mendengar isakan, namun ekspresi luka tampak jelas menggerogoti seraut wajah mungil yang terangkat angkuh menghadapnya. Dua kepalan tangan kecil itu gemetar, sedikit kontras dengan sepasang manik hitamnya yang menyorot tajam. Mungkin anak itu sudah tidak dapat lagi mengerti kenapa sampai detik ini sosok ayahnya masih tidak dapat terbingkai dalam potret nyata indra penglihatnya—yang ironis—seperti yang telah berulang kali dijanjikan oleh Kuroko Tetsuya.

Setiap pagi ketika gadis kecil itu berjalan melewati pagar sekolah, beberapa pasang mata dari figur orang dewasa acapkali melemparkan pandangan yang tidak ia mengerti. Dari pandangan itu, ia tidak dapat merasakan hal lain kecuali rasa negatif. Anak itu juga tidak tuli. Ia bisa menangkap suara pembawa acara-acara berita di televisi yang dalam beberapa hari ini terlampau sering menyebut nama keluarganya. Jika sudah seperti itu biasanya ia hanya bisa percaya pada naluri kecil yang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menolehkan kepala ke arah layar benda elektronik tersebut.

Akane tidak mengerti; yang ia rasakan hanyalah dunia kecilnya sudah dijungkirbalikkan sedemikian rupa hingga terlepas dari genggamannya. Tidak ada lagi dunianya yang dulu. Tidak ketika telinganya baru saja menangkap dengan jelas percakapan Kuroko dengan seorang polisi berpostur tinggi berambut hitam yang mengatakan bahwa hukuman penjara sudah jatuh kepada ayahnya.

"Kenapa _sensei_ bohong?" Raut marahnya bercampur dengan kesedihan. Tetesan bening pertama meluap dari binaran jernihnya akhirnya terjatuh. "_Tou-san_ tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

Dua sisi bibir Kuroko yang tadinya terbuka pun kembali terkatup rapat, tidak dapat lagi melontarkan kalimat manis berbalut kepalsuan.

"Di sana dingin sekali, Tetsuya-_sensei_ ... di sana tidak hangat seperti di rumah. Apa _sensei_ tidak tahu rasanya?" Tetesan bening kedua kali ini terjatuh dari kelopak matanya yang berkedip, membuat tangan kecil itu kemudian menyapunya dengan sigap. "_Sensei_ pernah bilang kalau _sensei_ sudah tidak punya _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ lagi. _Sensei_ tahu rasanya kehilangan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_, lalu ... lalu kenapa—"

Kalimatnya tidak berlanjut. Tetesan bening ketiga terjatuh dan merembes pada kemeja Kuroko saat pria itu mengulurkan dua tangannya dan mendekap anak itu dengan erat. Tidak ada reaksi perlawanan yang menyusul dari si gadis kecil, yang ada hanya getaran kecil di tubuh dan maniknya yang memandang lurus tanpa arah disertai dengan berkas kemerahan di pucuk hidungnya.

"Aku benci _sensei_."

Kuroko hanya bisa mengusap puncak kepala dan punggung sang gadis kecil dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."

"Kembalikan _Tou-san_ ...,"

Hela napas.

"Maafkan aku."

~000~

Dari ujung pintu, Aida Riko menatap paras si kecil yang sedang terlelap. Garis bibir gadis bersurai cokelat itu sedikit terlengkung ke bawah, dua bola matanya yang senada dengan warna rambutnya pun terlihat sendu ketika terbiaskan oleh pijar lampu lorong utama.

Gadis itu merasa lingkar kebahagiaan sudah terbiasa menyelubungi masa kecilnya. Bahkan satu hal terberat yang pernah ia rasakan hanyalah saat kehilangan sang ibu pada usia empat tahun. Maka dari itu, selalu ada satu ruang kecil dalam hatinya yang tak pernah berhenti bersedia untuk menempatkan anak-anak dengan kondisi seperti Harasawa Akane. Beberapa tahun lalu, hal yang sama pertama kali ia rasakan saat ia dipertemukan dengan kedua adik angkatnya.

Setiap kali ia melihat situasi seperti ini datang menyelimuti hidup anak-anak yang jelas sekali tak berdosa, gadis itu sudah tidak bisa lagi mengetahui apakah kehidupan memang selalu kejam atau memang ada karma tersendiri di baliknya. Kagetora selalu mengatakan kehidupan tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk menguji. Orang-orang luar biasa baik pada masa lalu yang dapat berkontak dengan Tuhan saja belum tentu mendapatkan jalan semulus sutra, apalagi orang-orang biasa semacam dirinya. Kekejaman yang mencengkram kehidupan sudah menjadi hal umum. Cakarnya sudah tertancap kokoh sejak puluhan ribu tahun lalu dan tidak akan pernah lepas sampai bumi tidak lagi berputar.

Sekali lagi Riko menatap dalam-dalam sosok Akane untuk terakhir kali sebelum menarik daun pintu dan menutup kamar kecil tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Gadis manis itu sudah tidur?"

Riko nyaris menjerit ketika suara familier tersebut memasuki gendang telinganya, meski reaksi yang muncul dari gadis itu hanyalah dua bahunya yang sedikit terangkat dalam keterkejutan. Entah sudah sampai mana pikirannya melayang hingga ia tidak mendengar derap-derap langkah sang ayah yang sangat ia kenali.

"Sudah. Baru saja." Riko menjawab singkat. Tidak lama kemudian dua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas ketika pandangannya turun pada benda penunjuk waktu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Tumben sekali Papa sudah pulang."

Kagetora menggelengkan kepala, senyum masih tertoreh di wajah lelahnya. "Kau pikir aku dapat fokus bekerja setelah melihat persidangan itu?"

"Sidang Harasawa_-san_, ya ..."

"Raut wajah Katt-_chan_ kusut sekali saat-saat jam terakhir. Aku berani bertaruh kau pasti nyaris tidak bisa mengenalinya jika kau melihatnya, Riko."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memanggil Harasawa_-san_ seperti itu. Kalian bukan anak muda lagi." Kening Riko mengenyit jengkel. "Ya. Aku ... err, aku juga mendengar hasil sidangnya dari beberapa berita. Omong-omong, kau tahu kenapa Harasawa_-san_ masih tidak mau menemui Akane-_chan_?"

"Aku juga tidak akan mau menemuimu jika aku berada dalam posisinya."

Seketika Riko menggulirkan malas dua bola matanya, ada tangan-tangan imaji kecil di otaknya yang sedang berusaha menggeser kalimat sang ayah agar masuk ke dalam jalur pikir logisnya—yang sayangnya tidak bisa ia lakukan. "Hm ... terdengar egois. Yah, mungkin keputusan itu benar dari sudut pandangmu dan aku akan menghormatinya. Tapi sungguh, kasihan Akane-_chan_. Setidaknya Harasawa_-san_ harus menemui anaknya itu paling tidak satu kali. Akane-_chan_ masih sangat kecil ... dan sampai sekarang dia masih percaya Harasawa_-san_ tidak bersalah."

Hanya seulas senyum yang hinggap pada wajah Kagetora selama sepersekian detik sebagai balasan, membuat Riko menghela napas karena tahu ia tidak akan mendapatkan respon walaupun hanya sepatah kata jika ayahnya sudah menampilkan guratan wajah demikian.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan masalah pemilihan perdana menteri? Kudengar Harasawa_-san_ sudah resmi diundurkan dari daftar calon."

Situasi kembali hening selama beberapa saat. Ketika itu juga mendadak Kagetora ingin sekali memijat kening mendengar pembahasan yang sentimental tersebut. "Besok Majelis Tinggi akan kembali mengadakan pemilihan calon."

"Apa kau memunyai calon yang bisa kau percaya?"

Dua bola mata Kagetora kompak bergulir ke atas, "Hm ...,"

"Jangan sampai terpilih, Papa. Mengurus anakmu saja masih setengah-setengah."

Sang ketua Majelis Tinggi itu sontak tergelak dengan kalimat yang baru saja tercelat dari putrinya, "Haha. Tentu saja tidak akan."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau istirahat." Tatapan gadis itu kemudian teralih pada beberapa lembar _file_ dalam genggaman Kagetora, membuatnya menolehkan kepala dan menyadari bahwa kamar salah satu adiknya adalah tempat yang sang ayah tuju. "Taiga-_kun_ belum pulang. Sebaiknya aku yang memberikan data-data itu padanya nanti. Papa tidur saja."

Putrinya memang selalu peka terhadap situasi; Kagetora sudah cukup lama mengetahuinya.

"Papa selalu memercayai tim itu dan selalu meminta Taiga-_kun_ serta Tatsuya-_kun_ untuk meminta bantuan mereka." Riko berujar seraya memindahtangankan lembaran-lembaran kertas berupa data itu ke dalam genggamannya.

"Kau keberatan, Riko?"

"Hh? Siapa yang bilang begitu?"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya Kagetora hanya tersenyum, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya pula Riko hanya bisa terdiam.

"Suatu saat aku juga akan meminta bantuanmu, _Miss Detective_."

Lagi, gadis itu hanya bisa kembali mengunci kedua bibirnya, namun kali ini ia juga menundukkan kepala disertai dengan semburat merah muda yang terpoles tipis di pipi.

~000~

Nijimura Shuuzou memutar sebuah pena pada sela-sela jemarinya disertai dengan fokus pandangnya yang sekilas nampak tak berarah, namun semua orang yang melihatnya dapat mengatakan ketua kepolisian prefektur itu sedang memutar otaknya untuk berpikir. "Jadi ... dari hasil wawancaramu, jelas bahwa Takao sempat melihat wajah orang itu?"

Lawan bicaranya kemudian melemparkan kertas bertorehkan tulisan-tulisan tangan serta tanggal yang merupakan bukti otentik hasil wawancara, "Menurut Kise dan Murasakibara, ada sebuah topeng—" dan kali ini Haizaki Shougo melemparkan beberapa lembar foto berupa sebuah benda yang baru saja ia sebutkan, "—yang tertinggal di sana. Tepat di dekat tubuh Kazunari saat itu. Kukira kau sudah pernah melihatnya saat menginvestigasi mereka dan tempat kejadian."

Nijimura mengangkat alis, "Ya, aku sudah melihatnya. Barang itu sudah diamankan. Lalu?"

"Kazunari sempat tidak bernapas pada saat itu, entah berapa lama sampai akhirnya jantungnya kembali dapat berdetak meskipun lemah—err, aku tidak terlalu mengerti spesifiknya, mungkin Midorima bisa menjelaskan hal ini. Tapi ada satu hal, Nijimura. Seseorang yang berusaha membunuh Kazunari mengira bahwa saat itu Kazunari sudah mati dan membiarkan tubuhnya di sana karena sudah merasa aman. _Yeah_, karena identitas orang itu tidak akan diketahui, topengnya juga sudah terjatuh."

Si polisi mengangguk, tanda ia setuju akan kesimpulan Haizaki di akhir kalimat. "Kalau kita mengikuti alur yang tertera di keterangan saksi—Kise dan Murasakibara—yang menyebutkan mereka tidak mengalami penyerangan dan berhasil keluar dari rumah itu ... memang cukup mengherankan. Orang itu menyadari bahwa masih ada orang lain yang menyelusup ke dalam rumah mereka selain Takao, membuatnya tidak repot-repot untuk membuang tubuh Takao yang dikiranya sudah mati. Tapi ia juga tidak berminat untuk menyerang Kise dan Murasakibara serta tetap membiarkan mereka berdua lolos. Secara logis, jika aku ada di posisinya maka aku akan membunuh mereka bertiga agar lebih aman."

Dua bola mata Haizaki berputar seolah sedang berusaha menangkap kemungkinan dengan probabilitas yang memiliki nilai satu. "Apa itu berarti hanya ada sedikit orang di sana hingga orang itu tidak mau menyerang Kise dan Murasakibara? _Yeah_, mungkin saja dia kekurangan orang? Atau juga ... dia merasa kemampuan fisiknya tidak sejajar dengan dua anggota tim?"

Hening sejenak.

"Sayangnya, jawaban itu akan kau ketahui setelah kepolisian selesai melakukan penyidikan." Nijimura menjawab sekenanya sebelum beberapa detik kemudian matanya memicing tajam. "Lagipula kau tidak bodoh untuk menulis berita tentang kejadian ini sekarang, 'kan?"

Haizaki sontak mengangkat alis sebagai reaksi. "Hah? Aku tidak setolol itu, bodoh. Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi pada Kazunari jika mereka tahu bahwa sekarang ia masih hidup, hah?"

Yang baru saja dicerca tidak lagi membalas, ia hanya mengangkat kepala dan menatap separuh fokus layar televisi yang bergerak namun tak bersuara. Hanya ada sekelebat gambar-gambar Harasawa Katsunori yang bergerak di sana. Nijimura hanya sesekali memastikan bahwa stasiun televisi yang meliput tidak membuat kesalahan pada berita.

"Ahh, aku lupa bertanya. Bagaimana dengan orang-orang yang berhasil dibunuh Akashi pada malam ia disekap? Siapa mereka, Nijimura? Apa wajah-wajah orang itu familier?"

"Tidak, Haizaki. Dari hasil pemeriksaan, jelas sekali mereka hanya sekelas pembunuh bayaran."

"Keterangan menunjukkan ada sekitar tujuh atau delapan orang penyerang, namun faktanya mayat-mayat yang ada di depan pintu apartemen mereka berjumlah enam orang. Jadi satu atau dua orang yang selamat itu ... apa mereka juga termasuk dari kelompok pembunuh bayaran? Atau tidak? Nah. Apa kau tidak merasa beberapa dari mereka sangat kuat secara fisik dan senjatanya sangat canggih sampai bisa melumpuhkan Akashi?"

Nijimura terdiam sejenak, dua sisi bibirnya nyaris ingin membalas rentetan kalimat Haizaki namun sedetik kemudian si wartawan itu sudah kembali angkat bicara.

"Sederhananya, entah kenapa aku merasa orang-orang ini sedikit berbeda. Semua orang tahu Akashi itu kuat sekali, apalagi fokus matanya yang bisa membaca serangan lawan dari berbagai arah—termasuk senjata angin. Lalu kenapa kali ini ia bisa kalah? Jelas sekali beberapa orang yang lolos dari serangan balik Akashi itu memang sedikit berbeda, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja Akashi bisa kalah jika ia hanya sendiri. Tapi ... ya, aku yakin perkataanmu ada benarnya." Nijimura merespon, fokus pandangnya ganti menatap lurus. "Serangan seperti itu jelas sekali sudah terencana, Haizaki. Dari hasil analisis, ditemukan residu senyawa obat tidur yang menempel di _furniture _apartemen tim, kemungkinan besar dari gas tidur yang dilemparkan hingga anggota lain tidak menyadari kedatangan mereka kecuali Akashi yang ruang kerjanya berjarak sepuluh meter dari sana—Midorima juga mengatakan hal yang sama. Aku yakin Akashi terkena pisau atau peluru yang sudah terlapis bius dengan dosis sangat tinggi untuk bereaksi walau hanya dengan goresan."

Haizaki berkedip. Ia terdiam sejenak seolah sedang memasukkan ucapan-ucapan Nijimura barusan ke dalam laci memorinya. "Hm. Cukup hebat untuk bisa membobol keamanan apartemen tim. Apa kau tahu motif penyerangannya?"

"Aku menemui kelima anggota tim tadi sore." Nijimura kembali memandang televisi yang masih mengantarkan berita yang sama. Lama sejanak ia menaruh perhatiannya di sana. "Memang belum cukup bukti, namun mereka menduga kuat penyerangan terjadi terkait dengan kasus Harasawa Katsunori."

"Ah, si calon perdana menteri dari Majelis Tinggi itu." Wartawan itu perlahan mengangguk setuju, alur kelogisan seolah menyatu di dalam pikirannya meski eksistensi bukti masih belum mencukupi, "Kulihat masyarakat sudah sangat puas dengan berakhirnya karier sang calon perdana menteri. Aomine yang meneruskan pekerjaan Akashi berhasil membongkar tentang kebenaran kejahatan Harasawa, menyebabkan keputusan pengadilan kemarin menjadi cepat. Apa penyerangan minggu lalu itu suatu upaya agar Harasawa tidak tertangkap?"

"Tepat. Setidaknya itu dugaan mereka."

"Tapi Aomine tetap meneruskan pekerjaan Akashi. Mm, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya."

Suara Haizaki tertangkap sedikit bernada lemah di akhir, membuat seringai perlahan tersungging di bibir Nijimura kemudian. "Ada apa? Kau mendadak merasa kasihan pada Akashi?"

"Heh? Siapa yang bilang begitu? Aku tahu mereka sangat profesional, bahkan dengan ancaman Akashi mati pun mereka pasti tetap memilih untuk membongkar kejahatannya."

Nijimura memilih untuk tidak memperpanjang topik tersebut. "Jika kita sudah tahu siapa wajah di balik topeng itu, semuanya akan terlihat jelas cukup dengan penalaran. Yang pasti kita akan mengetahui semuanya saat Takao sudah sadar."

"Hm, ya. Kudengar kondisinya semakin membaik setelah operasi, katanya paling cepat dua atau tiga hari lagi seharusnya ia akan sadar." Haizaki menimpali diiringi dengan dua bola matanya yang perlahan berputar malas. "Haah, kuharap kasus ini akan cepat selesai."

"Tidak sabar menulisnya?"

Hanya satu seringai yang menjadi balasan.

~000~

Getaran bunyi dari pita-pita suara manusia yang diduga berada di lantai tepat di bawahnya mulai merambati telinganya, tak ayal membuat sepasang mata itu terbuka. Suara-suara itu terdengar jauh, namun nada-nada tinggi yang nyaris melewati batas normal itu cukup memberi suatu informasi ada perdebatan yang sedang terjadi. Tak lupa nama sang calon perdana menteri yang selalu diikutsertakan nyaris dalam setiap kalimat.

Mendengarnya, Akashi Seijurou hanya bisa kembali memejamkan mata sembari tersenyum.

Ia kembali menekan dua bekas luka di kakinya itu, raut wajahnya sekilas tampak mengeras namun tidak ada lagi teriakan di sana. Kemenangan yang selalu membalut hidupnya beberapa tahun terakhir membuatnya sejenak lupa akan rasa sakit. Lebam biru dan merah bercampur bekas sayatan masih belum mengering, membuatnya mengeluarkan desah kecil seraya bangkit menegakkan kakinya untuk berdiri. Ia hanya mengizinkan tiga detik bagi kedua kakinya untuk gemetar sebelum mulai mengambil satu-dua langkah normal.

Kakinya berhenti tepat di depan jendela berlapis kaca tebal. Sayup-sayup suara kesunyian kota kecil di hadapannya seolah menembus tebalnya kaca dan menguar di udara sekitarnya. Suasana terlihat temaram di luar, sinar bulan tampak tidak mendapat cahaya dari sang matahari untuk bekerja di belahan bumi yang saat ini dipijakinya.

Dua ujung bibirnya tertarik, begitu tipis namun kentara.

Meskipun yang terbentang di hadapannya bukanlah jalan yang mulus, namun semua hal akan tetap bergerak lurus di atas garis rencananya.

~000~

"_Your Excellency_."

Sesaat sepasang bola mata Hanamiya Makoto berputar pada sumber suara meski honorifik untuk sang Perdana Menteri tersebut tentu saja bukan ditujukan untuknya. Dirinya sedang terduduk di hadapan seorang lelaki paruh baya pemegang panggilan itu yang tak lain adalah sang perdana menteri. Tampak si pemanggil yang sedikit membungkuk ketika melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruang kerja besar tersebut dan menghampiri si pemilik ruangan. Hanamiya hanya bisa memangku dagunya di atas telapak tangan yang bertumpu pada lutut, dua bola matanya bergulir bosan melihat si penganggu yang sedang berbisik pada telinga sang perdana menteri yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan satu anggukan. Adegan itu tertangkap oleh lensa matanya selama satu menit sebelum bawahan paling setia sang perdana menteri akhirnya keluar dari ruangan.

Hanamiya menegakkan punggungnya untuk kembali menyambungkan pembicaraan yang tertunda. Satu buah amplop besar kemudian melayang dan terjatuh di depannya. Isi amplop tersebut terlihat cukup tebal dan ukurannya pun bervariasi. Hanya kumpulan lembaran-lembaran kertas. Hanamiya sudah luar biasa familier dengan hal ini. Dalam satu gerakan ia mengambil benda tersebut dan merogoh isinya. Tidak semua ia buka, namun beberapa ketikan tulisan rapi serta beberapa foto sudah dapat terbaca.

"_It looks cool, Your Excellency_." Hanamiya menanggapi, senyum asimetris tersungging di wajahnya selama beberapa detik. "Nama-nama ini memang sempat dibicarakan oleh Ketua. Saya akui kroni-kroni Anda sungguh luar biasa, Anda tidak salah memilih kabinet. Yah, walaupun masih ada beberapa penganggu di dalam meskipun belum membahayakan."

"Langkahku tidak akan pernah salah." Sebuah senyum yang sama merespon kalimat yang baru saja diajukan. "Di masa jabatanku yang terakhir ini hanya itu yang bisa kuberikan. Selebihnya kau akan berurusan dengan penerusku."

"Pfft. Penerus? Boleh saya tahu siapa jagoan Anda?"

Hanya hening yang bersatu dengan desir angin tipis _air-conditioner_ yang menjawab. Hanamiya tidak mengejar lebih jauh. Ia kembali menekuri beberapa nama yang tergores pada lembaran kertas di pegangannya.

"Kotori Takeshi. Ilmuwan muda jenius yang menemukan sistem transfer data _network_ melalui _bluetooth_. Saya sering mendengar namanya. Menyingkirkan pria ini harus dengan motif yang cukup kuat mengingat ia cukup terkenal."

"Bagus. Beberapa perusahaan operator ternama mengeluh tentang penemuan ini. Kau tahu berapa banyak kerugian jika penemuan itu berkembang dan tersebarluas?"

Hanamiya hanya bergidik kecil, "Uhuh. Yang pasti mungkin mereka tidak bisa membayar saya lagi."

Gelakan tawa tipis terdengar dari keduanya.

"Lalu Hageshi Mai. Ilmuwan muda juga ... hm, menemukan tentang energi gratis yang terbuat dari air minum. Ah, ini sungguh membahayakan perusahaan minyak yang terancam akan rugi. Gadis ini tidak terlalu terkenal, mungkin akan sedikit lebih mudah."

"Kuminta rentang waktu diperhatikan. Keduanya adalah penemu, kecurigaan masyarakat bisa bertambah."

"Siap, _Your Excellency_."

"Masih banyak beberapa orang yang dan kasus yang harus kau tutupi. _Money laundering_ bank JYBC, mekanisme perkuliahan yang dianggap sampah, dan lain-lainnya ... kuharap kau bisa atur waktunya sendiri bersama anggotamu. Dan jangan sampai mereka—tim itu—tahu. Seandainya pun mereka harus tahu, buat mereka menerka alasan yang salah."

"_Yeah_. Siap, _Your Excellency_."

.

.

.

"Ah. Yang ini cukup menarik. Sepertinya akan menarik juga jika tim itu tahu."

Satu seringai kecil.

"Seorang wartawan, huh?"

~000~

"SHOUGO-_KUN_!"

Teriakan gadis bersurai hitam tersebut memecah ketenangan pagi. Haizaki yang kebetulan sudah siap untuk melaju dengan mobilnya terpaksa menginjak rem ketika melihat sosok Takao Suzume memasuki pagar rumahnya. Seragam sekolah Shuutoku masih melekat rapi di badan gadis itu, kontras dengan dua jarum penunjuk waktu di tangannya yang menunjukkan keterlambatan Suzume jika memang ia masih berniat untuk sekolah. Tangan gadis itu terangkat aktif menggedor-gedor jendela mobil dan suaranya pun terdengar cukup jelas menusuk telinga Haizaki. Pria tersebut memicingkan sebelah matanya sebelum akhirnya membuka jendela.

"Ada apa, sih? Kau tidak sekolah, hah?"

Suzume merogoh isi tas pinggangnya alih-alih menjawab, membuat dua alis Haizaki semakin menaik. Namun beberapa detik kemudian beberapa karangan bunga dengan jenis aster dan mawar sudah tersodor ke arahnya. Raut wajah Suzume tampak kacau, sementara Haizaki nyaris tidak bisa berkedip ketika melihat bunga tanda simbol harapan kesembuhan itu yang jelas sekali ditujukan untuk rekan kerjanya.

"Tetangga-tetangga memberikan bunga ini. Bahkan beberapa orang yang mengaku menyukai tulisan _Onii_-_chan_ juga memberikannya pagi-pagi sekali. Dari mana mereka tahu tentang berita itu?! Shougo-_kun_ ... Shougo-_kun_ tidak meyebarkan berita tentang _Onii_-_chan_,'kan?"

Haizaki menghela sekaligus membuang napas dengan cepat sebelum melontarkan jawaban, mencoba untuk menetralisir hal-hal negatif di pikirannya. "Tidak. Kau tahu aku tidak seidiot itu, Suzu."

"Lalu bagaimana kalau mereka sampai tahu bahwa _Onii_-_chan_ masih hidup—"

"Aku mengerti. Aku mengerti." Ia panik, dan tentu saja ia gelisah. Namun sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk tidak menaikan nada bicaranya. Saat ini keduanya dalam keadaan sama paniknya, jika tidak ada yang menenangkan tentu saja akan berakhir dengan perdebatan yang luar biasa tidak penting. "Sekarang masuk ke dalam mobil dan ambil ponsel di dalam tasku. Hubungi Midorima, mungkin sekarang masuk jam kerjanya. Tanyakan keadaan kakakmu saat ini. Kita akan ke rumah sakit."

~000~

Murasakibara menggigit batangan cokelat terakhirnya, pandangan matanya menunjukkan kondisi bosan seperti biasa. Di seberang posisinya terlihat sosok Kise yang masih memakai seragam pilotnya, raut wajahnya tidak menyiratkan kelelahan meskipun ia baru saja mendarat dari wilayah Hokaido yang berada cukup jauh dari wilayah Kanto. Sementara di dekat pintu keluar bandara juga tampak Aomine yang menyembunyikan seragam biru polisinya di balik jaket hitamnya; ia didampingi oleh Midorima yang juga memakai pakaian bebas berupa kemeja coklatnya. Tak lupa beberapa petugas polisi yang sudah menyamarkan identitas mereka dan melebur dalam baju bebas, sebagian besar dari mereka mengintai di dalam _café_ dan toko dalam bandara.

Pandangan mata Kise masih terpaku pada empat orang yang berjalan dengan jarak yang berjauhan, masing-masing berpasangan. Dua wanita berjalan berpasangan di sebelah kiri, sementara seorang laki-laki berkaki cacat ditemani oleh seorang pria dewasa di sampingnya mengambil jalur kanan cukup jauh di belakang dua wanita tersebut.

"Aomine-_cchi_, arah jam sepuluh. Dua wanita, mereka lolos pemeriksaan barang sekitar setengah menit yang lalu. Mereka memakai _jeans _ketat, berambut cokelat dan hitam, dan berdada besar—hah, kau pasti langsung bisa mengenalinya." Kise memutus percakapan dan tersenyum geli melihat Aomine yang sedang menatapnya dengan kesal dan mata melebar. Namun ia tidak peduli, _speed dial_ Murasakibara di ponselnya langsung ditekannya kemudian. "Murasaki-_cchi_! Arah jam sepuluh. Laki-laki berkaki cacat dan pria tambun. Mereka yang baru saja lolos pemeriksaan barang, Murasaki-_cchi_. Hah. Petugas sepertinya tidak tega."

"_Hai_, Kise-_chin_~"

Sang pilot hanya memiringkan kepalanya, salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas ketika melihat orang-orang yang baru saja dihubunginya sudah mulai bergerak. Aomine dan Murasakibara bergerak dalam waktu yang sama agar salah satu dari keempat incaran mereka tidak ada yang curiga dan melarikan diri.

"Maaf, Nona." Aomine bersuara, jemarinya menangkap dua pergelangan tangan mereka dalam satu gerakan setelah sebelumnya menunjukkan identitas dirinya. "_Officer_ Aomine Daiki."

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau polisi? Hei, kami sudah lolos pemeriksaan barang. Jangan tidak sopan."

"Agen kami sudah memata-matai kalian bahkan saat di bandar udara Kushiro, Nona. Sebaiknya jangan melawan atau akan semakin sulit."

Tawaan pun mengiringi respon kalimat balasan, "Mana buktinya, _Officer_? Kami hanya membawa koper-koper ini dan barang kami sudah lolos pemeriksaan barang. Mungkin agenmu salah—"

"_Jeans_ kalian terlihat sangat kaku."

Sejenak tawaan mereka terputus total, meskipun wajah mereka tetap tenang namun kentara sekali mereka tidak nyaman. Langkah mereka sontak beranjak mundur saat Midorima mulai melangkah maju dan mengeluarkan alat kecil berwarna biru pendeteksi bernama _Drug-Wipe_. Digosokannya alat tersebut pada celana keduanya.

"Positif."

"Hei, jangan bercanda."

"Dugaanku kokain telah dicairkan dan celana ini direndam di dalamnya."

Raut wajah dua wanita itu tampak kesal. Berulang kali telapak tangan mereka mencoba lepas dari genggaman si polisi namun tentu saja tak ada hasilnya. Sejumlah polisi yang yang sedaritadi menyebar di beberapa penjuru bandara pun mulai keluar dan meringkus kawanan yang tak lama lagi akan berstatus tersangka tersebut.

Murasakibara sendiri tidak menemukan secuil kesusahan atas perannya, seolah apa yang dilakukannya hanyalah tindakan natural. Cengkramannya yang kuat dan tatapannya yang tajam cukup membuat pekerjaannya berjalan dengan mulus. Pria itu tidak mengubah tatapan bosannya pada polisi-polisi lain yang juga mengamankan calon-calon tersangka bahkan saat Aomine, Midorima, dan Kise menghampirinya secara bersamaan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa petugas pemeriksaan bisa kasihan sama orang itu, padahal jelas sekali orang itu menyebalkan. Haaah. Ada obat terlarang di dalam balutan luka orang yang pura-pura cacat itu. Tidak usah dicek pakai Drug-Wipe, bubuk itu sudah jelas heroin."

"Waah. Meskipun Akashi-_cchi_ tidak ada, tapi kalau Murasaki-_cchi_ dan Kuroko-_cchi_ sudah berdiskusi pasti dugaannya juga tidak pernah meleset!" Kise berseloroh, meskipun salah satu yang disebut namanya tadi tidak menjawab. "Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Midorima-_cchi_ tumben sekali memakai Drug-Wipe? Bukankah Akashi-_cchi_ pernah menaruh Drug-Wipe menjadi aplikasi spesial di ponsel Midorima-_cchi_ supaya bisa dipakai sewaktu-waktu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kebetulan aku membawanya. Hanya saja ... ponselku tertinggal di apartemen."

~000~

Ujung jarum suntik telah mengalirkan isinya pada sebuah tabung infus yang tergantung.

Pria itu masih berdiri di sana. Posturnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuatnya tidak banyak dicurigai ketika ia memasuki ruang opname dengan balutan seragam suster wanita khas rumah sakit tersebut. Bahkan ia meyakini masih tidak akan ada yang curiga terhadap penyamarannya ketika ia melangkah keluar nanti. Matanya fokus memerhatikan cairan dari jarum suntiknya yang telah larut dalam tabung, menyatu dengan air infus dan melaju melalui selang kecil ke dalam nadi kiri seseorang yang terbaring di sana.

Takao Kazunari yang masih hidup sejak hari itu.

Takao Kazunari yang saat itu melihat dengan jelas potret wajahnya.

Jika sudah seperti itu, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membungkam mulut wartawan ini selamanya, 'kan?

Jarum suntik di kepalan tangannya tergenggam semakin erat, sementara tatapannya masih terus terpancang datar pada garis yang terdapat dalam monitor penunjuk detak jantung agar ujungnya tidak lagi meruncing. Ia harus memastikan ketenangan kerjanya tidak akan kembali terusik oleh eksistensi si wartawan ini. Lebih dari lima kali sepasang matanya bergulir mengikuti aliran larutan air infus tersebut seolah alat penglihatnya dapat mengetahui laju kerja obat yang secara perlahan mengoyak fungsi-fungsi tubuh yang dilalui.

Sebelah sudut bibirnya tertarik ketika mendengar hela-hela napas Takao yang mulai mengencang. Dua kelopak mata itu masih terkatup tenang, tidak merapat maupun terpejam lebih erat meski alat bantu napas yang terpasang pada hidung serta mulutnya tidak lagi dapat membantunya meraup oksigen. Kontraksi paru-parunya mulai kacau, suara embusan napasnya semakin memburu dan terdengar mengeras setiap detiknya. Dalam hitungan menit cairan merah mulai mengalir dari dua sudut bibirnya, alirannya seperti tidak akan mau berhenti sebelum seluruh darah di dalam tubuhnya habis tidak bersisa.

Garis layar monitor sangat jauh dari kata stabil, nyaris menjadi garis lurus yang statis.

Namun ini tetap terlalu lama.

Ia mendekat sembari mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam sakunya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia memotong selang yang menghubungkan tabung oksigen dengan alat bantu napas yang terpasang.

.

.

.

Helaan napas Takao mulai terdengar tenang seiring dengan kontraksi terakhir dari kinerja paru-parunya. Dua ujung bibirnya juga berhenti mengeluarkan darah, matanya masih terkatup tenang seperti sebelumnya. Keadaannya sekilas tidak tampak mengalami sedikit pun gangguan jika tidak terlihat noda ceceran darah yang merembes di selimut dan bagian bantal bawahnya.

Garis dalam layar itu sudah melurus sejak satu menit yang lalu.

Hening kembali membalut ruangan.

Pisau lipatnya pun kembali tersimpan dalam sakunya. Satu kali putaran langkah kaki, ia melenggang keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

~000~

Takao Suzume sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Oleh karena itu air matanya tidak pernah tercipta bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menggenangi bawah kelopak matanya.

Gadis itu membenci pekerjaan kakaknya. Sebelum menjadi _roommate_ dari Midorima Shintarou, diam-diam Suzume sering menunggu kakaknya itu pulang hingga lewat tengah malam. Biasanya putra sulung keluarga Takao tersebut selalu mengendap-endap memasuki rumah, tidak ingin membuat ribut penghuni rumah dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya yang entah darimana asalnya. Namun ketika pagi hari setiap ia rutin membuka situs berita di ponselnya, tak ayal ia selalu menahan diri untuk tersenyum puas melihat hasil olahan berita yang selalu sepadan dengan apa yang ia lihat tadi malam. Pada awalnya Suzume hanya diam, tidak mau berinteraksi dengan kakaknya meskipun ia ingin sekali merawat luka-lukanya. Suzume tidak pernah menyukai Kazunari karena telah memilih pekerjaan yang selalu mengimbaskan hal negatif dan sarat akan bahaya. Ia tidak suka melihat kakaknya bergabung dalam orang-orang yang bangga untuk menyakiti diri mereka sendiri.

Namun keputusan itu tidak bertahan lama, beberapa bulan kemudian keputusannya resmi goyah di malam ia melihat luka bakar di punggung sang kakak yang awalnya tertutup oleh jaket dengan sempurna. Malam itu untuk pertama kalinya ia turut membantu membersihkan luka Kazunari karena luka yang kali ini berada di punggung membuat Kazunari kesulitan untuk mengobatinya sendiri. Pada malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya juga ia dapat mendengar erangan kesakitan sang kakak dari jarak dekat dan mendengarkan selorohannya yang nyaris tidak bisa berhenti. Benaknya menyimpulkan satu hal: bahwa kakaknya sangat mencintai pekerjaannya.

Lima tahun menjadi waktu yang cukup untuk mengudarakan nama sang kakak di dunia jurnalistik. Singkatnya, Takao Kazunari semakin populer. Suzume sendiri tidak mendapat masalah untuk mendapatkan teman pada tahun pertamanya bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas. Tentu saja, banyak sekali orang-orang yang ingin berteman dengan adik dari seorang Takao Kazunari. Saat itu perasaannya luar biasa abstrak. Tidak ada kalimat yang bisa mendeskripsikan perasaannya.

Setengah tahun kemudian kakaknya memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah, meninggalkan Suzume sendiri dengan alasan tidak ingin lagi merepotkannya. Suzume sendiri tidak memberikan respon negatif. Jika dengan tinggal di apartemen lain bisa membuat kakaknya menjadi lebih bebas maka ia tidak akan melarangnya. Lagipula _roommate_ sang kakak sudah tidak asing lagi baginya; pekerjaan ganda Midorima Shintarou juga akan menguntungkan Kazunari sendiri.

Meski ia hanya menemui kakaknya satu bulan sekali, namun berita-berita yang dihasilkan Kazunari masih tidak pernah terlewatkan untuk ia baca. Perusahaan yang menaungi kakaknya memang berkelas tinggi dan mengedepankan kecepatan dan bobot berita, dan sang kakak selalu berhasil untuk melakukannya.

Mungkin itu yang membuat acara pemakaman luar biasa ramai hari ini. Banyak yang menyukai kakaknya dari semua kalangan, hal itu bukan rahasia. Bahkan wartawan lain turut meliput kejadian ini, namun pekerjaan itu tidak dilakukan oleh Haizaki Shougo. Tentu saja, menjual berita rekan kerjanya sendiri adalah hal absurd. Namun Suzume tidak melihat Midorima Shintarou sejak pagi tadi sampai upacara berakhir; yang tertangkap oleh dua matanya hanyalah sosok Kise Ryouta dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang mewakili tim.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Suzume tidak ingin tahu.

Yang pasti ia hanya ingin segalanya cepat berakhir dan apa yang terjadi pada kakaknya tidak berujung sia-sia. Setidaknya itu yang ia harapkan ketika ia menyelipkan rangkaian bunga pada jemari dingin dan kaku Kazunari yang terlipat di atas dada. Gadis itu perlahan mengusap kelima jemari tersebut sebelum mengucapkan selamat tinggal yang sempurna.

~000~

"Suzuki Yukihiro, calon perdana menteri dari majelis tinggi yang menggantikan Harasawa_-san_." Aida Riko menaik-turunkan pensil yang terjepit di jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ketika melihat deretan tulisan pada layar laptopnya. Sejenak dua bola matanya pun bergulir. "Apa alasan Papa memilihnya untuk bersaing dengan Hotaru Wakano dari majelis rendah?"

"Aku mengenal Yuki_-san_, dia orang baik." Suara Harasawa Akane terdengar tiba-tiba, seulas senyum menghiasi wajah mungilnya. "Kata _Tou-san_ dia orang baru, jadi banyak yang tidak kenal. Tapi sungguh, Yuki_-san_ orang yang sangat baik!"

Kagami dan Himuro yang saat itu sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing dan duduk tidak jauh dari posisi Riko dan Akane pun menoleh sedikit. Pikiran mereka mengolah potongan kecil fakta itu menjadi beberapa hipotesa, meski tidak ada yang terlontar namun keduanya dapat memastikan apa yang bersarang di benak mereka sama.

Hipotesa umum yang selalu menekankan adanya kemungkinan sisi hitam dan putih yang mempunyai kemungkinan untuk berimbas panjang.

.

.

_Aku ingat seseorang pernah berkata padaku dengan intonasi serius,_

_bahwa yang paling berbahaya adalah saat kau tidak mengetahui musuhmu sendiri yang ternyata seseorang yang berada di dekatmu ..._

_... atau orang yang menaungimu._

_Klasik? Namun kau harus tahu hal itu selalu berlaku._

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

**a/n: **Saya suka nama Suzume, artinya Sparrow. Pernah nemu di tumblr sebagai rekomen nama adik Takao... tapi saya lupa link x'D


End file.
